Mina Uchiha, la verdadera historia
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: Los Uchihas, desde los comienzos siempre han sido un clan controversial, dominados por sentimientos de odio y rencor en busca de una mismo objetivo: el Poder. ¿Como sera la vida de una chica que no sigue los mismos patrones de su familia? Segurametne sera una vida complicada donde convive con sus "enemigos" dia a dia, con la clara excepción de unas personas que marcaran su camino
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 La familia: ideas opuestas**

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Compártelo!.— Le recrimino una niña a un chico de ciertas características parecidas, como los ojos negros y el cabello de un profundo negro.

— ¡Mina! ¡Lo estoy usando yo!.— Dijo estirando el brazo alejando el juguete de forma de dinosaurio color verde.

— ¡Egoísta!.— Y se le tiro encima, rodando así por el suelo alzando su mano para tomar el juguete.

— ¿Hm?.— Ambos voltearon el rostro deteniéndose al ser descubiertos, y vieron a un niño un par de años mayor que ellos.— ¡Itachi!.— Ambos se levantaron y fueron a abrazarlo.

— Hola.— Los saludo con una sonrisa amable.— ¿Que hacían?.—

— ¡Ella me tiro para quitarme el juguete!.— La acuso el niño.

Mina lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡El no me lo presto en ningún momento! ¡Es un egoísta!.— Se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda.— No te hablare mas.— Itachi rodó los ojos y los tomo a ambos para sacarlos a dar una vuelta.

— Es solo un juguete, hay cosas mas importantes ¿saben?.— Ellos se miraron y voltearon el rostro, si serian cabezas duras a veces.

Ante esto, Itachi pensó en otra técnica para solucionar las cosas.

— Vamos por un helado.— Los llevo al parque y los dejo en un banco, cada uno sentado en una punta alejados lo mas posible.

— Dos helado, tres bochas cada uno.— El heladero asintió y le dio lo pedido a Itachi, este se dio la vuelta y fue con ellos para darle uno a su hermano, y otro a su prima.

Una vez cerca, el fingió que se tropezaba y se le caían dos bochas de uno de los helados, que era justamente el de Mina. Esta lo miro con ojos tristes e hizo un puchero.

— Me quede sin helado.— Le dijo.

— No tengo mas dinero.— Le contesto Itachi decepcionado

— ¡Espera!.— Dijo Sasuke levantándose y tomando su helado.— Toma el tuyo.— Mina lo hizo mirándolo triste.

Este inclino un poco su helado y le paso una de sus bochas, teniendo así cada uno dos. Su prima lo miro con los ojos brillando y encantada.

— Me diste una bocha...—

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente mientras Itachi sonreía satisfecho con su plan.

— Te la compartí, es tuya ahora.— Ambos conectaron miradas y ya todo el problema anterior se había solucionado.

— ¡Eres el mejor!.— Le dijo, y ambos disfrutaron de su helado riendo como antes.

Una vez terminado los tres volvieron a la Villa Uchiha donde el padre de Mina los esperaba con brazos cruzados.

— ¡Papi!.— Ella se acerco contenta, pero la mirada de el decía todo lo contrario asi que la rapidez de su paso se minimizo.

— A casa.— Le ordeno directamente, a lo que ella lo siguió cabizbaja a través de las calles, mientras Itachi miraba todo disconforme.

— Ve adentro.— Le dijo a su hermano y este obedeció buscando a su madre para contarlo todo lo que había hecho hoy.

El mayor camino con paso lento las calles siguiendo a su prima y tío para ver que le sucedería, en un momento dado salto sobre el techo de su casa y busco una forma de escuchar.

— Mina, tu no entiendes que somos superiores que todos aquellos que están fuera de nuestra Villa.— El padre paro su andar y se volteo hacia ella.— ¡Somos mas poderosos que ellos y nos tienen aquí recluidos en una Villa!.—

— Pero eso no es malo, no es que no podamos salir de aquí, somos parte de Konoha, la gente que nos respeta y nos tratan como sus iguales.—

— ¡Ese es el problema! No somos iguales, ¡somos mas poderosos y nos encontramos aquí apartados como si fuéramos basura!.— Dijo casi gritando, haciéndoselo fácil a Itachi.— Debemos tomar el poder, seria mejor para todos asi. Ademas los mas poderosos tienen el poder en cada aldea, y en el nuestro solo hay un anciano que se sorprende al despertarse cada mañana pensando que tiene un día mas de vida.— Su hija lo miro demostrando que no opinaba igual.

— Nada bueno sale si lo haces con venganza.— Le contesto la pequeña.

Itachi sonrió al oír esto, totalmente lo contrario a la cara que tenia su tío.

— Quédate en tu habitación y no salgas, no quiero verte, eres una vergüenza para el clan Uchiha.— Ella hizo lo que le dijo y subió a su habitación sentándose en la cama pensando en lo sucedido.

— ¿De verdad estoy mal? Tal vez... debería ser como el dice...—

— No, tu eres la que tiene razón.— Le dijo Itachi entrando por la ventana.— No te confundas, tus principios son correctos.— Se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿De verdad?.— El asintió y le golpeo la frente.

— Tonta.— Le dijo con una risita.— ¡Es correcto! Y siempre tendrás mi apoyo.— Ella con algunas lagrimas lo abrazo.

— Papá me odia.— Soltó e Itachi puso una mano en su cabeza y la acaricio.

— No te odia, pero sus objetivos, la venganza y el rencor lo consumen, lo ciegan, pero créeme que te quiere, solo que tal vez...no se ha dado cuenta, no se ha detenido a apreciarte.— Ella levanto su vista.

— ¿Tu dices?.—

El le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

— Definitivamente.— Mina lo volvió a abrazar ya parando las lagrimas.

— Gracias, Itachi.—

— No hay de que, enana.— Ella le saco la lengua.— Me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos luego. Has lo que te dijo así no se pelean de nuevo ¿entendido?.— Ella asintió y se despidió con la mano.

Al salir Itachi borro su expresión dulce y miro con enojo al primer piso donde el padre de ella estaba, y con esa mirada observo el resto de la Villa, donde los Uchihas vivían...con ideas muy equivocadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Shisui vs Danzo**

— ¡Mina!.— Su padre la llamo y ella bajo para encontrárselo con un hombre algo anciano con una yukata grande, blanca y con parte de la cara vendada.— Hija, el es Danzo, jefe y creador de los ANBU de la Raíz.—

— Aha...— Dijo acercándose y mirándolo detenidamente.— No me gusta.—

— No seas irrespetuosa.— Le advirtió.— El ofreció entrenarte y hacerte una verdadera Uchiha.—

— ¿Verdadera? ¡Yo soy una Uchiha! ¡No hay una regla que diga como uno que pertenezca a este clan tiene que ser!.— Y se hecho a correr a la puerta.— ¡No quiero!.— Y salio corriendo, chocando con alguien en el camino.— Lo lamento.— Dijo y al mirar se encontró con el sharingan mirandola.

— No te preocupes ¿De que corrías?.— Pregunto, parecía mas grande que Itachi, tenia cabellos negros puntiagudos con la banda de Konoha en la frente, y se sentía un gran poder dentro de el.— ¿Por que tienes el sharingan activado?.— Ella se sorprendió a si misma, no se había dado cuenta cuando lo había hecho.

— Yo...no quiero ir con Danzou, no quiero ser la Uchiha que quieren que sea...— Ahora el hombre se vio mas interesado y levanto la vista viendo al padre de ella y al anterior nombrado.

— Shisui, lamento las molestias que mi hija te causo.— Dijo su padre tomándola fuerte del brazo.

— ¡Auch!.— Se quejo la niña.

— Ya veo, no te preocupes por aquello.— Le aseguro.

— ¿No a pasado nada?.— Pregunto Danzou apareciendo junto Shusui, este lo miro, algo de el le repelía.

— No, nada.— Aseguro cortante.

— ¡No quiero, no iré!.— Le grito a su padre tratando se zafarse.

— Creo que llegue en mal momento.— Dijo Itachi apareciendo.— Hoy iba a llevar a Mina a dar una vuelta.— Se bajo del techo de la casa.

— Hoy no sera posible. Vamos.— Y se llevo a su hija a la fuerza mientras Danzou los seguía.

— Ya veo lo que decías, Itachi.— Le contesto Shisui a algo que el le había informado hace unos días.— Esta empeorando.— Y ambos se separaron.

— Así no.— Le dijo Danzo y Mina cayo al suelo.

— Hum.— Lo miro algo angustiada.— No podre empeño algo que no quiero hacer.—

— ¿Quiere ser una ninja?.— Pregunto repentinamente, y ella asintió.— Entonces tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieres, es así y siempre lo sera.—

Mina se quedo callada, entendía eso, pero los ninjas lo hacían porque entendían la importancia, el valor de la aldea, mientras que el y la mayoría de los Uchihas lo hacían para dañarla a esta, lo que no era correcto. Para no generar mas problemas ella asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo y se levanto para continuar entrenando. Se paro frente a un grueso muro de concreto y con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpearlo esperando poder quebrarlo, pero eso no sucedía. Danzou levanto su bastón y la empujo tirándola al suelo.

— Lo haces mal, tu le tienes miedo al muro, pero el muro debería temerte, si no nunca lo quebraras. Olvídate de todo y usa tus manos como si fueran las de otro, no importa si las quiebras, rompe ese muro.— Le ordeno, y ella volviéndose a levantar tocando donde posiblemente le saldría un moretón de todas las veces que la tiro, hizo lo dicho e inmediatamente sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar mientras la piel se saltaba.— Mejor.— Dijo.

Un chico de la edad de Itachi, de cabello naranja algo largo por el cuello, con el flequillo atado en una media cola y ojos claros apareció deteniendo su mirada unos segundos en Mina.

— Danzou-sama.— Llamo con una inclinación de cabeza.— Torune y yo ya hemos terminado.— Este asintió.

— Pueden volver a sus habitaciones luego. Fu, ella es Mina Uchiha.— Esta de detuvo y se volvió a verlo notándolo por primera vez allí.— El es Fu Yamanaka.— El estiro la mano para saludarla, pero ella negó con una sonrisa mostrando su mano cubierta de sangre.

— En otra ocasión.— Le dijo.

— Fu, ve a curarle las manos. Continuaremos mañana.— Le dijo Danzou volteándose y yéndose.

— Sígueme.— Se volteo y comenzó a caminar con ella detrás.

La sentó en un banco de madera y le indico que estirara sus manos, le puso alcohol haciendo que Mina se mordiera la boca para no gritar y comenzó a envolverlas.

— Listo.— Dijo ella levantándose y mirándolas notando pequeñas manchas rojas en las vendas.— Gracias.— El asintió.— Adiós.— Fu la miro salir y luego la alcanzo.

— Te acompaño.— Mina le sonrió.

— Gracias.— Le agradeció y ambos salieron del lugar secreto donde Danzou enseñaba y caminaron en dirección a la Villa Uchiha.

Una vez que llegaron el le tomo las manos y las reviso una vez mas.

— Se pondrán bien, te conviene romper ese muro lo antes posible o tendrás las manos así por varios meses. No lo rompes, mas secciones de nudillos magullados.— Le sonrió.

— Jaja, gracias por el consejo.— Le contesto forzando ocultar su mueca de dolor.

El asintió y dándose un beso en la mejilla cada uno volvió a su lado.

— ¿Quien era el?.— Pregunto Itachi saliendo de quien sabe donde.

— Nose, uno de los estudiantes de Danzo.— Dijo como si nada.

— Es tu segunda clase con el ¿Como estuvo?.— Pregunto Shisui apareciendo de la nada al igual que Itachi.

Mina solamente levanto las manos como respuesta.

— Necesitare varios analgésicos.— Se dijo a si misma al ver que apenas podía abrir y cerrar sus manos.

— Te sacaremos de allí en algún momento, solo espera.— Le dijo Shisui apretando su hombro.

— Lo se, es duro, pero sus entrenamientos son buenos.— Dijo y él e Itachi se miraron de reojo.— Pero no acepto su ideología, así que iré mientras dure, los entrenamientos nunca vienen mal.— Les sonrió.— Iré a descansar.— Abrazo a cada uno y corrió a su casa.

— Debemos sacarla de allí.— Le dijo a Shisui.

— Lo se, pero aún no podemos hacer nada, hay que saber que planea nuestro clan contra Konoha y ahí atacar.—


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 La voluntad de fuego**

— ¡Me voy a la academia!.— Aviso Sasuke saliendo de su casa.

— ¡Me voy con Danzo!.— Aviso también Mina saliendo de la casa de el, ya que se habia quedado a dormir.

— Voy con el Hokage.— Dijo Itachi con su ropa ANBU.

— Hola.— Saludo Shisui apareciendo frente a Itachi.

Ya habían pasado dos años y ellos continuaban tan unidos como siempre, pero con caminos diferentes, Sasuke era el genio de la academia, Itachi el mas habilidoso de los ANBU junto a Shisui y Mina una gran ANBU de la Raíz que continuaba aprovechando los entrenamientos y actuaba de espía para el mayor.

— Búscame cuando llegues.— Le dijo Itachi antes de que su prima corriera a encontrarse con Fu.

— ¡Hecho!.— Y se acerco a su amigo con el cual choco puños y caminaron abrazados.

— La esta pasando muy bien allí.— Dijo Sasuke.— Bueno, me largo.—

— ¡Fu!.— Una chica rubia de ojos claros se acerco corriendo.— Primo, ¿como estas?.—

— Hola Ino, bien ¿tu?.— La despeino.

— ¡No! ¡Déjalo!.— Lo miro enojada y volteo a Mina.— Hola, um... ¿Sabes donde esta Sasuke?.—

— ¡Ino-cerda, déjala!.— Apareció Sakura, su enemiga y corrió enojada.

— Se fue recién a la academia.— Esta asintió y desapareció dejando un rastro de polvo al igual que Sakura que la seguía.— Lo mismo todos los días.— El rió y continuaron hasta llegar.— Hola Torune.— Saludo al compañero de Fu, este todo cubierto con ropa y unos anteojos raros la saludo de vuelta.— Los dejo.— Y fue en busca de Danzo.

— Hoy sera un día especial.— Le dijo cuando llego.— Ya has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de que te ponga el sello.—

— ¿Sello? ¿Como el que tiene Fu en la lengua?.— Este asintió.

— Así no podrás hablar de los secretos de la Raíz ANBU con nadie.— Mina inmediatamente pensó en que no podría decirle nada a Shisui.

— No, no quiero.— Se negó.

— Si quieres continuar siendo una ANBU de la Raíz, continuar entrenando aquí debes hacerlo.— Pero sabia que si hacia eso tendría que actuar oculta de Konoha, y generalmente, contra esta.

Repentinamente sintió como si su cuerpo fuera tomado por alguien, como si hubieran tomado el control de este, y tratando de negarse pronuncio las palabras que no quería:

— De acuerdo, me haré el sello.— Danzo la llevo a una habitación y la sentó.

— Abre la boca y saca la lengua.— Ella hizo lo indicado, aunque en su mente se preguntaba porque rayos lo estaba haciendo y quien la controlaba.

El puso dos dedos sobre esta y Mina salto sintiendo un ardor y fuerte olor a carne quemada que le revolvió el estomago al pensar que provenía de su lengua. Luego el le dio un espejo y permitió que se observara, eran tres lineas continuas y dos lineas quebradas desde la parte posterior de la lengua hasta la punta de esta.

— ¿Todo bien?.— Ella asintió.— Entonces continuemos con el entrenamiento.— Y en ese momento Mina sintió como volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo, se miro extrañada.

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento corrió a su Villa sin esperar a Fu, pero se encontró con Shisui esperandola en la puerta. El se acerco y puso una mano en su rostro indicándole que abriera la boca.

— ¡Tu fuiste!.— Le dijo indignada.— No quería la marca.—

— Si no lo hacías sospecharía.— Ella gruño.— Ademas ya no necesito que seas mi espía, se todo lo que necesito, pronto podrás dejarlo.—

— Mi padre no me dejara.— Lo contradijo.

— Eso cambiara.—

— ¿Como?.—

— ...¿No le prometiste a Itachi ir a verlo cuando terminaras? Ve.— La empujo levemente en la espalda.

— Te seguiré interrogando mañana.— Le advirtió y corrió a la casa de su primo.

— Bien, te esperaba.— Le sonrió Itachi y la hizo pasar a su habitación.

El lugar quedo en silencio, Itachi estaba inusualmente serio con ella.

— ¿Consideras a Konoha como tu hogar?.—

— Por supuesto.— Lo miro extrañado, pero no preguntaría, lucia demasiado serio.

— ¿Odias a las demás personas de esta aldea? Cualquiera que no sea un Uchiha.—

— No, claro que no ¿Por que debería? No me han hecho nada.—

— Si alguien atacara esta aldea ¿La protegerías, harías lo que sea para proteger tu hogar?.—

— Si, definitivamente.— Ahora se estaba sintiendo nerviosa.

— Ese sentimiento de querer proteger tu hogar se llama La voluntad de Fuego, trasmitida a todos sus sucesores por el primer Hokage, el que fundo esta aldea y el que venció a Madara Uchiha, creando que se transmitiera en este clan La Maldición del Odio. El segundo Hokage una vez dijo que los Uchihas tienen una gran capacidad de amor, pero que al perder una persona importante todo ese amor se convierte en odio, y así comenzamos a ganar el poder con el sharingan. Cuando mas odio y enojo tenemos, mas poder conseguimos, tenemos que adentrarnos en la oscuridad y terminamos queriendo demostrar el poder de nuestro clan a toda costa, perdiendo así lo que es importante, como el pueblo junto, que todos estén bien y no solo un clan, porque en realidad somos respetados y nos encontramos bien, no estamos en malas condiciones.— Hizo una pausa y Mina lo miraba facinada por todo lo que contaba, era la historia verdadera mas interesante que había oído.— Las nuevas generaciones, como nosotros, somo criados para odiar la aldea, tu padre trata de hacer eso contigo.— Ella asintió, lo sabia perfectamente.— Pero como te darás cuenta, tu naciste con amor, amor al lugar donde naciste, pero terminan conviertiendolo en odio.— Se sentó junto a ella.— Y eso es lo que hay que evitar. Somos pocos lo que vemos mas haya de aquello, y hay que hacer algo para que no toda la gente termine involucrada en lo que el resto de los Uchiha mentes cerradas quieren hacerles.—

— ¿Y que es eso?.— Lo miro ahora preocupada.

— Un golpe de estado, encabezado por mi padre, por eso hoy en la noche todos se reunirán, sucederá pronto.— Entonces Mina se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.— ¿Que sucede?.—

— Hay que proteger a Shisui, ahora.—

— ¿Que sabes?.—

— No puedo decirlo.— Saco su lengua y a Itachi se le oscureció el rostro.

— Vamos, hay que buscarlo, el podrá ver a traves de el.— Ambos salieron por la ventana y de la Villa, para encontrarse a Shisui junto a un río con el ojo derecho cerrado y un rastro de sangre bajo este.— ¿Quien fue?.— Pregunto Itachi no podiendolo creer.

— Danzo.—

— Demasiado tarde.— Dijo triste Mina.— Lo lamento.—

El se acerco y le beso la frente.

— No fue tu culpa, pero necesito saber que planea.— Mina asintió y mirando al sharingan dejo que su amigo entrara en su mente.— Ya veo... Planea juntar los ojos de los Uchihas mas poderosos e incrustarlos en su cuerpo.— Miro el cielo con su único ojo.— Itachi, quiero dártelo, mi ojo y mi jutsu mas poderoso, con el protejeras a Konoha.—

— Shisui, no...— Pero este no lo escucho y ante ambos se arranco su ojo izquierdo sin inmutarse, los rumores de que el tenia un alto umbral de dolor eran ciertos.

— Tómalo, no hay vuelta atrás.— Su mejor amigo hizo aparecer un cuervo y lo puso en un ojo de este, y lo hizo desaparecer.— Bien.— Y a pesar de que ahora estaba ciego se acerco y encontró fácilmente a Mina.— Cuídate bien de Danzo, cuida bien tu sharingan.—

— No me buscara para eso, no soy una Uchiha talentosa.—

En ese momento Itachi y Shisui soltaron una risita.

— Siempre haciéndonos reír con tu modestia.— Le dijo Shisui, ella los miro confundida, no había sido modestia.— Tienes un gran poder y fuerza, por eso confié en que te adentraras en el mundo de Danzo, lo digo de verdad y te darás cuenta luego cuando tengas que usarlo de verdad en misiones.— Le dijo Shisui con una sonrisa.— Ahora debo irme, sera la ultima vez que nos encontremos.— La abrazo y luego se despidió de su mejor amigo, al finalizar, les dio la espalda y camino a la par del rió desapareciendo en la lejanía.

— No quiero perderlo.— Le dijo Mina viéndolo desparecer con la tristeza guardada en su interior.— Todo esto es por la culpa de Danzo y los Uchiha...— Dijo ahora enojada.

Itachi la miro de reojo, también dolido por la perdida de su mejor amigo, pero solamente esperaba que con esto a ella no le sucediera la maldición del odio, y tampoco con lo que sucederia mañana en sus manos.

— Itachi ¿Como pararas el golpe Uchiha?.— Pregunto repentinamente.

Y a pesar de que era necesario, lo que salio de la boca de su primo no le gusto nada:

— Matare al clan.—


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Te quiero, traidora**

— Ellos son los sobrevivientes.— Le susurro una mujer a otra.

— Si, pobres, que terrible.— Negó mirándolos.

Por la calle Mina y Sasuke caminaban con expresión seria y monótona tratando de no escuchar todo los murmullos que hablaban sobre ellos. Si, eran sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi, que luego huyo de la aldea sin posibilidad de ser capturado.

— Hokage.— Dijo Mina ya que Sasuke se encontraba mirando perdido por la ventana.

— Si.— Los miro a ambos detenidamente.— Viendo la situación de ambos, debemos dejarlos con alguien hasta que la Villa Uchiha este...lista.— Sasuke lo miro fríamente de reojo.— Danzo se ha ofrecido a cuidarlos a ambos.—

— No.— Dijo firmemente Mina negando.— No.— Repitió.

— ...Entendido. También el Clan Yamanaka se ofreció.— Ella sonrió.

— Si, esta bien.—

— Le informare a Inoichi, los recogerá luego de la academia.—

— Yo iré a la academia, dejare a Danzo.— Confeso su decisión Mina.

Sasuke la miro de arriba a abajo como si hablara en serio.

— Entendido, se lo informare.— Ella asintió y se retiro con Sasuke, ambos fueron a la academia con las miradas pegadas a sus espaldas.

— Hoy recibiremos a una nueva alumna, ella es Mina Uchiha.— Dijo Iruka-sensei.— No permanecerá mucho tiempo con nosotros ya que pronto se armaran los grupos con sus nuevos senseis, aun así, denle una buena bienvenida.— Ella avanzo por el pasillo y se sentó junto a su primo.

— ¡Hola! Soy Naruto.— Se presento, ella lo miro e hizo una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente.

— Un gusto, soy Mina.— El asintió y miro con mala cara a Sasuke.

— ¿Es verdad que se quedaran en casa?.— Pregunto Ino con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente ella ya tenia a Sakura pegada en la nunca.

— ¿¡Sasuke-kun se quedara en tu casa!?.— Todas las chicas voltearon el rostro y Mina quiso tirarse por la ventana.

— ¿¡COMO ES ESO!?.— Gritaron todas, y ambos Uchihas se taparon los oídos y se miraron fastidiados.

— Conozco a Mina hace un poco mas de dos años, es la mejor amiga de mi primo, así que como somos los mas cercanos, se quedaran en mi casa.— Sonrió con superioridad.

— No veo lo divertido de quedarnos en tu casa, dadas las circunstancias.— Le dijo secamente Sasuke dejando todo el salón en silencio.

A la hora de la salida el padre de Ino los esperaba.

— Hola chicos.— Saludo con una sonrisa amable.— Vamos.— Los cuatro caminaron en silencio hasta llegar, donde el olor de la cena los recibió, al igual que un chico de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Fu!.— Mina corrió y lo abrazo.

— Mina, hola.— Le correspondió aliviado.— ¿Como te encuentras?.—

— Bien.—

— ¿Dejaras a Danzo?.—

— Desde un principio no quería ir, pero como mi padre ahora no esta, no tengo nadie que me obligue.— Todos mantuvieron silencio, pero desde la mesa de la cocina Inoichi la miro con el seño fruncido, no se veía tan...dolida como debería.

— Dormirán aquí.— La mamá de Ino los dejo en la sala de estar con un futon doble, ellos son decir nada se sentaron en este.— Descansen.—

— Gracias.— Respondió por ambos ella.

Esa noche ambos se acostaron sin decir nada, estaban cansados, pero entre sueños Mina podía escuchar el llanto silencioso de Sasuke.

La segunda noche fue todo lo contrario, ninguno podía dormir, Mina se encontraba de espaldas a su primo mirando los muebles del lugar, mientras que el miraba el techo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

— Mina, prometo que me vengare de Itachi.— Soltó.

— Preferiría que me prometieras que no lo harías.— Murmuro para si y aunque le gustaría contarle la verdad, Itachi se lo había prohibido.— Comprendo.—

— ¿Estas de su lado?.— Pregunto al oír su voz no muy convencida.

— Nunca dije eso.— Esquivo la pregunta.— Pero si lo hizo...debió tener sus razones, era su clan, su familia, no haría eso simplemente por nada.— El la miro desconfiado.— Deberías averiguar las verdaderas razones antes de decidir vengarte de el.— Se puso cara a cara con el.— Te quiero Sasuke.— Tomo su mano y la apretó.

El olvido la actitud rara de su prima y le devolvió el apretón.

— Yo también Mina.— Y tomados de la mano se durmieron.

— El equipo siete, integrado por: Naruto Uzumaki, Mina Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, sera para Kakashi Hatake.— Anuncio el Hokage.

— ¿Que?¿Con el? Pero no ha aprobado ningún equipo nunca.— Murmuraron los demás senseis.

— Entendido.— Dijo el peli plateado y salio del lugar hacia la academia ninja, al llegar al salón nombro el numero del equipo, estos se levantaron y lo siguieron.

— Soy Kakashi Hatake, y sere su nuevo sensei.— Se presento.— Tengo veinticuatro años, mi sensei fue el cuarto hokage, es decir el padre de Naruto.— Este ahora lo miro de otra forma y le sonrió.— Soy soltero...y no hay mucho mas. Ahora les toca a ustedes.—

— Soy Sakura Haruno, me encanta estar con mis amigas, planea ser una gran kunoichi y espero encontrar el amor.— Se sonrojo levemente y miro a Sasuke.

— Sasuke Uchiha, y mi objetivo es vengar a mi clan a toda costa.— Su prima volteo el rostro huyendo de la mirada de el.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! Y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y me esforzare para ello.— Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

— Mina Uchiha, quiero convertirme en una de las mejores ninjas y así poder proteger Konoha, deseo que la verdad de la muerte de mi clan salga a la luz y se den cuenta de que Itachi fue un héroe.— Kakashi se le quedo mirando mientra Sasuke se levanto rápidamente al igual que Mina.

— Sospechaba que sabias algo que los demás no ¿Que es? Escupelo ya.— Ella negó.

— No puedo, se lo prometí a Itachi, ademas involucra Danzo, y sabes que no puedo.— Saco su lengua dejando ver el sello.— Agh, si Shisui estuviera vivo iría a golpearlo, es su culpa.—

— ¿Shisui?¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto? .— Se acerco a ella.

— Todo. Pero necesito que entiendas que tu hermano salvo a toda Konoha, por favor Sasuke.— Lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro suplicante a los ojos, pero el se sacudió y se alejo.

— No, el mato a mis padres, es un traidor, y no quiero creer que tu también lo eres.— Ella suspiro y cerro los ojos mirando a otro lado.

— Deberías prestar atención y descubrir quienes fueron los verdaderos traidores aquí.— Y desde la cima del edificio donde se encontraban miro a lo lejos su hogar, la Villa que ahora era solamente de ellos dos mientras los ninjas eliminaban los cadáveres.

— No entiendo nada.— Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

— Suficiente de esto por hoy.— Kakashi se levanto del suelo.— Hora de la prueba para ver si merecen ser mis alumnos.— Ellos asintieron.— Si Naruto en una misión estuviera en problemas, y tuvieran lo posibilidad de irse y continuar la misión ¿Irían a rescatarlo?.— Señalo a Sakura.

— Umm...— Pensó.— Dependería la situación, tal vez no...—

Ahora a Sasuke.

— Si.— Dijo sin nada mas.

— Un empate, tu Mina.— Le dijo Kakashi.

— Definitivamente.— Aseguro.

— Sakura-chaan.— Llorisqueo Naruto al oír que ella no lo salvaría.

— Como la mayoría tiene razón, pasaran. Recuerden esto: Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan sus amigos son peor que escoria.— Sakura miro triste el piso.— Ahora que han pasado la prueba, llego la hora del verdadero entrenamiento, se vienen los exámenes Chunin.— Los cuatro sonrieron ansiosos y desafiantes.

— Ganaremos.— Dijeron ambos Uchihas.

— Esa es la actitud, empezaremos mañana temprano.— Y en una nube de humo despareció.

— Sasuke...— Lo llamo Mina, pero este la miro y luego siguió de largo.— Rayos.— Y con un suspiro camino mas lentamente hacia lo de Ino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Sorpresas**

— Descansen, mañanas son los exámenes.— Les recordó Kakashi.

Todos asintieron y fueron a sus casas, en el camino Mina y Sasuke fueron parados por Inoichi.

— La Villa esta lista.— Ambos se le quedaron mirando en completo silencio y luego echaron a correr.

Al llegar a la entrada Mina se la quedo admirando unos segundos, pero su primo continuo hacia su casa. Ella camino despacio viendo, de alguna forma maravillada el silencio y la soledad del lugar, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Se detuvo frente la casa de Itachi y observo la puerta abierta, no entraría, le daría a Sasuke su tiempo, así que fue a la suya. Todos los muebles y cosas básicas se encontraban allí sin una mota de polvo o...rastro de sangre, las paredes color crema se encontraban limpias y de ese color, todo era...perfecto, al contrario de antes. Subió a su habitación y todo estaba bien, allí no se tuvo que hacer ningún trabajo, Itachi no la había matado. Alejando esos pensamientos se acostó en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo mientras el sol bajaba y la luz de allí se oscurecía hasta quedar a oscuras, una vez allí se tapo y trato de dormir, pero un ruido en su ventana no se lo dejo y al voltear se encontró con Fu.

— Pensé que tal vez querrías compañía.— Ella levanto su manta y el se metió dentro abrazándola.— Siempre estaré para ti.— Mina miro sus ojos de una extraño dorado oscuro y se durmió junto a el hasta la mañana siguiente.

— Gracias por hacerme compañía, espero que Danzo no te castigue por haberte ido.— El negó.

— No habrá problema.— Aseguro y tomándola de la mano la ayudo a levantarse.— Prepárate, te haré el desayuno.— Ella asintió y fue al baño, al bajar había unos tostados y un jugo para cada uno.

— ¡Wow! Nunca me habían despertado con un desayuno.— Se sentó frente a el.

— Hay que desayunar bien antes de un examen tan importante como este.— Mina le agradeció, comieron y luego partieron al lugar del examen.— Te deseo mucha suerte.— La abrazo, pero cuando se separaron el no la soltó, sino que la miro a los ojos y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿Eso también fue de suerte?.— Pregunto cautelosa Mina.

— ...— El se quedo en silencio y volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero mas rápidamente.— Me gustas ¿Saldrías conmigo?.— Ella se sonrojo levemente con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.— Se me hace tarde, respondeme luego de los exámenes ¿De acuerdo?.— Y con un apretón de brazos desapareció saltando a un techo.

Ella se volteo rápidamente volteando su cabello esperando detenerlo, pero era tarde.

— ¿Quien era ese?.— Pregunto Sakura tomándola rápidamente del brazo con ojos brillosos.

— ¡Mi primo te beso!.— Le grito Ino llegando y Mina asintió.— ¡Increíble! Es como una promesa ¿sabes? Si quieres salir con el o si tienes que darle una respuesta, debes salir con vida de los exámenes para no dejar nada pendiente.—

— Y-ya veo...— Sasuke la miro con una mueca y volteo el rostro sintiendo los celos familiares.

— ¿No se olvidan de que tienen un examen?.— Pregunto Kakashi llegando, e inmediatamente Ino se fue con su equipo y su sensei Asuma.— Vayan, entren, y pasen a la segunda ronda.— Les sonrió y los despidió.— Sera complicado...— Dijo viendo a los otros participantes entrar.

Bien, el lugar del primer examen era grande, pero no se notaba para nada por la enorme cantidad de gente que había dentro sentados en el suelo y bancos, pero luego todo se organizo cuando llego el jefe de esa prueba, Ibiki Morino.

— Examen escrito.—Levanto las hojas en su mano, y mientras repartía explicaba las reglas.— Empiecen.— Mina y Sasuke se observaron de reojo y activaron su sharingan y a la media hora ya tenían su examen hecho, mientras que Naruto masticaba su lápiz de los nervios.

Los primos se miraron de reojo y asintieron, Sasuke miro a Sakura delante de ella que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades, y Mina hizo lo mismo con Naruto varias filas mas adelante y concentrándose tomaron poder de sus cuerpos, inmediatamente estos comenzaron a escribir, una vez listo cada uno volvió en si mirando sus cuerpos confundidos.

— ¡Tiempo!.— Grito Ibiki.— Los que serán nombrados son las personas desaprobadas, y por ende, sus equipos.— Uno de los censores que había en la habitación comenzó a hablar, y para alivio de Mina, no los nombro.— Aprobados, a la salida de aqui se encontraran con Anko, ella sera su maestra en la segunda prueba.— Apenas salieron todos, a excepción de Sasuke que solo mantenía una sonrisa neutra, se abrazaron felices.

— Bien hecho chicos.— Los felicito Kakashi, ahora vamos.— Todos siguieron a Anko y llegaron a un bosque cercado.

— La mitad perderá, y varios morirán, aquí no se garantiza nada, mas vale que estén preparados mocosos insolentes.— Uno de los ninjas comenzó a repartir unas hojas.— Al firmar aseguran que no nos hacemos responsables por sus muertes.— Naruto y Mina se miraron tragando en seco.— El objetivo es conseguir el pergamino del cielo y la tierra quitandole el que necesitan a otro equipo, una vez hecho eso iran a la torre central para la etapa de eliminación.— Todos asintieron y una vez hechas todas las cosas los equipos fueron llevados a puertas diferentes y cuando estas fueron abiertas todos entraron.

El verdadero desafió había comenzado ahora.

— Mina.— Dijo Sasuke desactivando su sharingan, mientras que ella lo activo.

Había pasado un día completo y no habían encontrado ningún equipo con el pergamino del cielo.

— Allí.— Señalo Mina y todos se pusieron en posición acercándose lentamente.

La cabeza del equipo del País de la Hierba movió levemente la cabeza y se lamió los labios emocionada, los sentía cerca de ellos.

— ¡ACK!.— Sakura miro espantada su pierna, tenia una serpiente enrollada en esta.

— No hagas ruido.— Le reto Sasuke quitandola.

— Chicos...— Dijo Naruto mirando hacia arriba, y al ver todos se encontraron con una enorme serpiente con la boca abierta listo para comerlos.

— ¡Huyan!.— Mina salto fuera del escondite encontrándose con el equipo de la hierba, donde uno de los integrantes faltaba.— Sera fácil ¿Tienen el pergamino del cielo?.— La mujer de cabello largo negro y de mirada tenebrosa sonrió mas.

— Si...Pero no significa que se los daremos.— Observo el Sharingan de ella fascinada.— Tienen que venir por el.— Y desenrollando su larga lengua mostró el pergamino.

— Asqueroso.— Dijo con disgusto Mina.— ¿Listo Naruto?.— Pregunto, mientras Sasuke y Sakura peleaban con la serpiente.

— Listo.— Hizo una sonrisa zorruna.

Ambos corrieron y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Yendo ambos por distintos lados se acercaron al compañero de la líder y estirando un brazo los costados de ambas palmas se encontraron a través del cuello de el, le habían sacado la cabeza, pero para sorpresa de ambos, el cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas. Luego fueron por el que quedaba, quien sonrió divertida, parecía disfrutar toda esta pelea. Naruto fue el primero en ir mientras Mina le decía todos los movimientos que su contrincante iba a hacer, todo gracias a su sharingan, luego ella se le sumo peleando evitando todos los golpes y devolviendole varios al mismo tiempo que se los seguía dictando a su compañero.

— ¡Cúbrete!.— Grito ella, y ambos salieron volando gracias a un jutsu siendo detenidos por los arboles.

Mina verifico que el rubio estaba bien y volvió a correr hacia ella, esta se preparo para recibir el golpe, pero se desconcertó al oir un fuerte zumbido, o como si fuera papel aluminio siendo moldeado. Cuando se dio cuenta la chica de la Hierba voló hacia atrás con la espalda rozando el suelo, en el momento que se detuvo miro su mano que se encontraba dura, tensa y algo quemada, luego el costado de su rostro que le faltaba varias capas de piel. Fue una potente electricidad. Ambos observaron como su oponente se levantaba y tomando el lado lastimado de su cara comenzaba a tirar de ella y lentamente iba descubriendo una persona diferente, al igual que el genero.

Mina miro al hombre sorprendido, sabia quien era, lo vio una vez en fotos ademas de las historias que Danzo le había contado de el, su guardia y su ANBU de la Raíz preferido:

— Orochimaru.— Nombro.

Y este sonrió macabramente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Provocar para tentar**

Una vez que la serpiente fue derrotada, Sasuke y Sakura se unieron a sus compañeros. Orochimaru miro al nuevo Uchiha tan fascinado como había mirado a Mina, la chica había sido sorprendentemente buena, al menos tendría a uno de ellos con la marca.

El avanzo rápidamente hacia ellos, pero los cuatro se dispersaron rápidamente, aunque con su larga lengua había atrapado el tobillo Mina tirándola al suelo, y acercándola a el, le descubrió el cuello y acerco su boca, boca que fue apartada por la patada por Sasuke.

— No la toques.— Advirtió con el sharingan activado.

Mina miro con preocupación y enojo como Sakura se precipitaba a Orochimaru de forma directa y sin ningún tipo de ataque sorpresa, eso no iba a terminar bien. Ella corrió esperando poder detenerla, pero su supuesta victima se le adelanto y la detuvo con un fuerte golpe que hizo que cayera redondo junto a el.

— ¡Sakura!.— Grito Naruto desde un árbol.

Orochimaru ignoro al rubio, no debía preocuparse por el, era muy malo en cualquier técnica que usara, lo había notado durante la batalla y no seria alguien difícil de vencer o considerar para tener la marca. Pero si los Uchihas, y los miro con un brillo de ansiedad oculta.

— Una serpiente me contó que quieres vengar a tu clan Sasuke.— Este lo miro con furia.— Dudo mucho que con estas pobres habilidades puedas vencer a Itachi.

— ¡Cállate!.— Gritaron los primos.

— Ow, no se enojen.— Fingió.— Sasuke, yo puedo hacerte fuerte si vienes conmigo, se una incontable cantidad de jutsus y otras técnicas que harán que vencer a tu hermano sea pan comido.— Aseguro.— Solo tienes que seguirme.—

Mina lo miro esperando que no lo hiciera o minimamente lo considerara. Este aflojo su postura de combate, lo estaba pensando y de una forma seria.

— ¡Sasuke, no!.— Le dijo ella girándose hacia el.

— ¡No te escuchare! ¡No escuchare a alguien que esta del lado de mi hermano!.—

— ¡Es que tu no entiendes! ¡No sabes la verdad!.— Le recrimino.

— ¡Y no la sabre al menos de que no mela digas! Y mientras sea de esa manera, mi unica realidad es que Itachi mato a mis padres y ensucio el apellido Uchiha.— Le dijo con ojos y voz dura.

— ...Entiendo.— Le contesto aguantando la angustia en su garganta que quería salir .

— Perfecto, luego te contactaran.— Le dijo Orochimaru que se acerco a Sasuke que retrocedió unos pasos aun algo desconfiado.— Solo una cosa mas.— Sonrió y paralizandolo en el lugar modio su cuello dejando la marca maldita.

Mina cerro los ojos y volteo el rostro, sabia que esa marca significaba todo lo que no queria que Sasuke hiciera, tanto como irse con el como la venganza.

— Mina, siéntete invitada cuando quieras a pertenecer a mi lado.— Le dijo cuando se aparto del cuerpo de su primo.

— ...Gracias... Pero no creo que sea necesario.—

— Tienes un potencial grandioso que aquí no sera debidamente explotado, no lograras brillar.— Se acerco un paso a ella, pero Sasuke estiro un brazo deteniendole el paso.

— Con ella no.— Lo miro fríamente.

Orochimaru lo miro, luego a ella y se alejo, no importaba, al menos tenia a uno, se conformaba con eso, por ahora.

— Nos veremos.— Y con eso desapareció.

Todo quedo en un extraño silencio, y Mina sin mirar a Sasuke avanzo hacia Sakura.

— Continuemos, tenemos una prueba que terminar.— Naruto se puso inmediatamente junto a ella y avanzaron tratando de analizar lo sucedido recién, mientras Sasuke algo mas rezagado comenzó a seguirlos.

Finalmente cuando Sakura recobro la conciencia se toparon con un equipo de la Aldea de la Ola, que fue fácilmente derrotado obteniendo así el pergamino faltante y avanzaron a la torre central donde se daría la eliminación. Entraron y todos los vencedores se acomodaron en los palcos que había a cada costado del lugar para seguramente ver desde allí la pelea que se daría abajo.

— Bien hecho chicos.— Los felicito Kakashi, pero Mina continuo de largo y se alejo lo mas posible de ellos.— ¿Que sucedió?.—

— Nada.— Respondieron Naruto y Sakura inmediatamente.

Sasuke la observo sentarse en el principio de la baranda apoyándose contra la pared mientras miraba con expresión monótona la zona de prueba.

— Dos nombres aparecerán en esa pantalla, ambos se enfrentaran y el que gane pasara inmediatamente a la ultima instancia de evaluación.— Dijo el Hokage.— Les deseo buena suerte.—

Apenas las peleas comenzaron los dos Uchihas activaron sus sharingans para comenzar a copiar jutsus y ninjutsus importantes que luego ellos podrían utilizar a la hora de pelear.

— ¡Sasuke y Mina Uchiha!.— Todo el lugar quedo en un tenso silencio y Mina en ese momento pensó en que prefería pelear con el Hokage antes que con el.

— Alguien o algo nos quiere enfrentados a toda costa.— Murmuro ella mientras bajaba.

Una vez allí se acuclillo y puso ambas manos en el suelo enviando su chakra por todo el lugar, la mayoría la miraron confundidos, pero cuando ella saco una tela y se vendo los ojos, esa confuncion se cuadriplico. Ella tomo tres kunais, una la puso en su boca y dos la sostuvo con sus manos.

Sasuke frente a ella gruño, el poder saber los movimientos del oponente venia de poder observar sus ojos y leerlos, pero ahora ya no podría.

— No te enojes primo, estoy segura que podrás darme una buena pelea.— Le dijo burlona y entre dientes sosteniendo aun en su boca el arma.

— No te creas tanto.— Este apretó los puños.

Mina pudo sentir los pasos del que regulaba las batallas avanzar y levantar la mano. Realmente ella no quería pelear con el, pero que desde su relación había cambiado tanto y que a Sasuke el deseo de venganza lo iba cegando tanto, Mina sabia que el seria capaz de dañarla severamente para lograr su cometido. Obviamente ella no se dejaría, le devolvería con la misma moneda y aún mas, porque sabia que era mas habilidosa que el, los entrenamientos con Danzo, Itachi, y sobre todo Shisui, el Uchiha mas poderoso conocido estando al mismo nivel que Madara, habían rendido frutos y realmente era poderosa a pesar de lo que anteriormente le había dicho a su amigo antes de que este muriera; Si, habia sido simple modestia.

— ¡Comiencen!.— Al oír la marca todos los profesores y alumnos se inclinaron hacia delante para observar la increíble pelea.

Apenas Sasuke despego los pies del suelo, Mina lo sintió y observo hacia arriba por donde el iba a atacar y se movió en el momento justo; En ese instante todos, o la gran mayoría, entendió porque había repartido su chakra, toda el lugar era como su cuerpo mismo, lo tocaba y ella lo sentía leyendo así cada movimiento a pesar de que te separaras de este, porque ya lo habías tocado y parte quedaba en ti.

— Hmp, inteligente.— Dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención de los de su alrededor que pensaban lo mismo.

Mina comenzó a moverse dando giros y haciendo que se caía moviendo sus brazos de formas raras y sin sentido mientras saltaba y se acercaba rápidamente a Sasuke. Este la miraba confundido, pero no por lo que hacia, sino porque no podía adivinar su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Por que se mueve así de errante?.— Pregunto Naruto.

— Ella sabe como neutralizar el sharingan.— Dijo Kakashi mirando demasiado entretenido la pelea.— Y no son movimientos malos, son movimientos complejos que confunden al sharingan, ya que no sabe que movimiento va a hacer y asi el usuario no puede actuar.—

Mientras Sasuke miraba sus manos en un giro, Mina levanto la pierna y lo golpeo directo en la cara mandándolo a un costado, aprovechando que el aun rodaba con velocidad dejo esos movimientos y corrió hacia el preparando ambas kunais. Una vez en el suelo ella cayo sobre el clavando ambas armas en los hombros tocando el suelo debajo de estos dejándolo clavado.

— ¡Ah!.— Gimió, y medio grito, Sasuke tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mina tomo su cabello levantandole la cabeza y lo golpeo una vez en el suelo, luego agarro la kunai de su boca.

— Hora del golpe final.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que mirarla fijamente mientras la punta de la kunai brillaba en una siniestra sonrisa burlona: Su fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 "Estoy bien"**

— ¡Ganadora: Mina Uchiha!.— Grito el referí inmediatamente esperando que así no le hiciera daño a Sasuke.

Rápidamente y como si no importara lanzo la kunai a un lado y se quito la venda mirando a su primo directamente a los ojos, revelándole que en el trayecto de la pelea había conseguido las tres aspas del sharingan, dejando las debiles dos que aun Sasuke mantenía en ambos ojos.

— Mira lo que sucedió cuando te clave las kunais.— Señalo sus ojos.— ¿Interesante, no?.— Salio de arriba de el al mismo tiempo que le sacaba las dos kunais ensangrentadas de lo hombros.— Buena pelea.— Y lanzo los metales en sus manos junto con la otra y subió al palco con la mirada anonada de su primo a sus espaldas.

— Médicos.— Pidió Kakashi, y estos se acercaron curando sus heridas.

— ¿Algún dolor mas?.— Pregunto uno de ellos, pero Sasuke se levanto pasándolo de largo y mirando desde abajo a su prima que mantenia un codo apoyado en la baranda del palco y la cabeza sobre la mano con una sonrisa triunfadora con los ojos fijos en el.

— ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso?.— Inquirio el.

Ella elevo una ceja disfrutando su victoria.

— Se-cre-to.— Le saco la lengua y se volteo a hablar con Naruto que le parloteaba emocionado por haber vencido a Sasuke.

El derrotado subió mirándola aun en una especie de shock, no creía que había perdido, y tampoco creía que se encontraba atrasado, siempre el adelantado de su clase, el genio..., había perdido. Apretó con enojo la baranda, no podía permitirlo, debía estar al mismo nivel que ella, o aun mayor para poder enfrentarse a Itachi; En ese instante la marca comenzó a arderle y a dolerle, todo esto a medida que la sonrisa de Orochimaru crecía al verlo, definitivamente iria con el. Luego cobro la compostura y continuo actuando como el sensei de uno de los equipos de alli.

— ¡Mocosos! Los ganadores bajen.— Llamo Anko.

Mina, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto y Temari bajaron.

— Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, Mina Uchiha y Gaara No Sabaku, Temari No Sabaku y Shikamaru Nara. Estos seran las tres parejas que se enfrentaran en la ultima prueba. Los ganadores se convertirán en Jonin y podrán hacer misiones mas avanzadas con otras ninjas, ademas de otro premio sorpresa. Tienen dos semanas para entrenarse.— Y con eso ella les indico la salida.

— Bien hecho chicos.— Los felicito nuevamente Kakashi, pero ahora fue el otro Uchiha el que continuo de largo.— Nos vemos luego.— Y lo siguió.

— Tengo fe en ustedes.— Les dijo Sakura.

— Gracias.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Vayamos a comer ramen!.— Les dijo Mina, y los tres hicieron una carrera hasta el puesto olvidando en cansancio de las pruebas.

— ¿Realmente piensas que Sasuke se ira con...Orochimaru?.— Pregunto dubitativa la de ojos verdes.

— No puede...— Murmuro Naruto deteniendo su atragantamiento de ramen.

— ...— Mina apretó los dientes.— Es posible, el tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera o piense que es correcto.—

— ¡Pero no lo es! Si se va hay que ir a buscarlo y se dará cuenta que...— Comenzó el rubio, pero la peli negra lo detuvo.

— Es mas complicado que eso. Ademas no se fija en lo correcto, sino en lo que le conviene.— Naruto y Sakura guardaron silencio.— Es algo que no se puede controlar, y que por tu bien Naruto, no trates de hacerlo.— Este hizo una mueca.

— ¡Mina!.— Fu apareció y la abrazo fuertemente.— ¡Lo hiciste!.— Ella se sintió repentinamente nerviosa y le correspondió levemente el abrazo.

— Si, lo hice.— Dijo ahora con un orgullo vergonzoso.

— Te regalare algo, iré esta noche a tu casa porque debo volver con Danzo ahora.— Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue.

— ¿Beso en la mejilla? Pensé que te lo daría en otro lado...— La molesto con una sonrisa Sakura.

— Agh, cállate.— Y sus compañeros rieron.

Ya en su casa Mina se ducho, se cambio de ropa y comenzó a preparar la cena cuando tocaron la puerta.

— Fu ¿desde cuando tocas la puerta para entrar?.— El movió los hombros.

— Hoy quise ser educado.— Y fue a la cocina.— Huele bien.— Miro la comida y luego se volteo hacia ella ofreciendo a que tomara un paquete que saco de su bolsillo.— Ábrelo.— Ella hizo lo dicho y con una mano levanto una cadena dorada y como dije sostenía con un soporte a un hermosa roca verde agua brillante.

— ¡Wow! Es hermoso.— La miro e inmediatamente se la ato al cuello.

— Queda contigo.— Tomo la piedra en el cuello de ella y sonrió.

Mina sonrió y fue a sacar la cena, la sirvió en dos platos y ambos se sentaron a comer hablando de como había sido la prueba obviamente esquivando ciertos detalles, y de otras cosas.

— Oye...— Dijo Fu con nervios en su estomago.— Sobre lo que sucedió antes de la prueba...¿Cual es tu respuesta?.—

— ...— Mina miro su plato de comida como si fuera muy interesante, y luego tomando valor lo miro.— Si...— El se sorprendió.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Genial!.— Tomo su mano y la beso.

Sorpresivamente Mina observo por la ventana de la cocina como Sasuke se volteaba e iba.

— ¿Sasuke?.— Se levanto y salio afuera seguido del peli naranja.— ¡Sasuke!.— Lo llamo viéndolo saltar por los techos con una mochila colgada en su espalda.— No...— Dijo comprendiendo, y lo siguió un par de techos.— ¡SASUKE!.— Este se detuvo y la miro.— ¿Me odias?.— Este la miro unos segundos.

— No, y te conviene no cambiar eso.— Le advirtió y continuo con su camino.

— ¿A donde va?.— Pregunto Fu.

— Solo abrázame.— Indico temblorosa.

Ambos se abrazaron, el notando como su cuerpo temblaba lentamente aguantando las lagrimas.

— Ya, todo pasara.— Le dijo deseando saber que sucedía, pero obtuvo su respuesta al día siguiente al enterarse que Sasuke había huido con Orochimaru, y que el escuadrón que habían enviado no había logrado traerlo.— El volverá, lo se.— Le aseguro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras salían de la Villa Uchiha, que ahora era completamente de ella.

— ...Esperemos, nos vemos luego.— El sonrió mostrando en su mirada su preocupación.— Ve, estaré bien, si te retrasas mas Torune me regañara.— Bromeo.

— Serán un par de horas.— Ella asintió como si no importara y el se fue.

— Entrenemos.— Dijo Kakashi hacia sus dos alumnas, ya que Naruto estaba en el hospital por su lucha con Sasuke en su deseo de traerlo de vuelta.— Mina...—

— ...Estoy bien...—


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Los amigos son familia**

Finalmente el día de la prueba llego. El aire de emoción se respiraba en el aire al igual que la tierra que la enorme cantidad de gente y los niños que corrían para ir enorme estadio donde el final de los exámenes Chunin se darían.

— Primera pareja: Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.— Llamo un ninja y estos bajaron, el rubio con una sonrisa confiada, había entrenado realmente duro con Jiraiya— Comiencen.—

— Naruto pelea bien.— Dijo Mina apareciendo sorpresivamente junto a Sakura.

— ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!? Debes ir con los que van a pelear.— Le regaño.

— Pero quiero ver la pelea desde aquí.— Hizo un puchero, y cuando Sakura ya estaba por levantarse para llevarla a rastras dos ninjas aparecieron y la levantaron tomándola del brazo y llevándola.— ¿¡Que problema hay que lo vea desde aquí!?.— Grito llamando la atención de algunas personas.

— Y quédate aquí.— Le advirtieron antes de irse cerrando la puerta.

Ella gruño y se fue con el resto de los ganadores.

— Naruto lo hace realmente bien.— Dijo Shikamaru mientras Naruto esquivaba una de las palmas dañinas de Neji.

— ¡Wow! ¡Miren!.— Grito todo el estadio al ver como Naruto salia de debajo de la tierra y desmayaba a Neji con solo un golpe.

— ¡Ganador: Naruto Uzumaki!.— Mina comenzó a aplaudir rápidamente y cuando Naruto se acerco ambos se abrazaron.

— ¡Sabia que podias hacerlo!.—

— Ahora: Gaara no Sabaku y Mina Uchiha.— Anuncio el referí.

— Suerte.— Le dijo el rubio y ella avanzo a la arena con su oponente.

Gaara la miro atentamente, ella dejo de mirara al referí y lo miro con una sonrisa arrogante activando el sharingan.

— Comiencen.— Y se alejo de la zona de pelea.

Mina tomo un par de rocas del suelo, se acerco a Gaara y comenzó a lanzarlas observando los movimientos de la arena para ver como atacarla. El de cabellos rojos giraba levemente para observar que hacia y cuando noto que su mirada cambio a una de victoria, como si ya hubiera ganado, ahí decidió atacar. Mina esquivaba la arena mientras hacia un jutsu de agua, se alejo lo mas posible y estiro ambas manos apuntando sobre la cabeza de el y la arena que planeaba atravesarla completa se detuvo y fue a proteger a su dueño de una enorme masa de agua que si no solo lo mojaba, lo aplastaría. La arena logro protegerlo, pero esta se hizo una masa pesada y húmeda demasiado complicada de manejar, Gaara gruño, si la arena no se secaba rápido podría estar en un gran problema.

— Excelente.— Dijo Mina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Realizo el Chidori en su mano derecha y comenzó a correr hacia el, Gaara salto hacia atrás tratando de evitarla. La arena menos húmeda salio de su calabaza para protegerlo, y sonrió ante esto, pero no lo hizo por mucho al ver como Mina decía un "gracias". Esta cuando toco la arena saltaron varias chispas que llegaron al peli rojo gracias a su arena húmeda.

— ¿Sabias que el agua es conductor de la electricidad?.— Se puso sobre el de pie mientras este trataba de recuperarse del reciente choque eléctrico y lo golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Ganadora: Mina Uchiha!.— Esta sonrió y levanto ambas manos para saludar al publico y volvió con los demás.

— ¡Mina, somos Jounin!.— Le grito Naruto y ambos chocaron manos y luego se abrazaron.

— ¡Gaara!.— Dijo Temari cuando los ninjas medicos lo pasaron frente a ella con el en una camilla.— Tu...— Miro con odio a Mina.

— Alguien tenia que perder, acéptalo.— Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha.— Yo que tu me concentraría en mi pelea, no en la de las demás. Piérdete.— La de la arena gruño y avanzo hacia ella, pero Shikamaru la detuvo.

— Es nuestro turno, no te desconcentres.— Y este avanzo a la arena.

Temari la miro una vez mas como diciéndole que ya se las vería con ella y fue a su combate.

— ¿Algún día dejaras de hacer eso?.— Pregunto Naruto con una mueca.

— Absolutamente, no. Me encanta molestar a la gente.— Sonrió mirándola irse con los brazos cruzados.— ¡Ganamos Naruto!.— Y ambos se abrazaron nuevamente.

La pelea del Nara y la hermana de Gaara fue tan complicada como la de Naruto y Neji, ambos eran demasiado buenos en sus técnicas y ninguno planeaba perder hasta que Shikamaru uso su técnica de sombras y la venció.

— ¡Bien hecho, Shikamaru!.— Naruto y el chocaron las manos cuando este volvió.

Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, luego suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Fue un fastidio, y ahora mis padres querran festejar de seguro e invitaran a mis familiares...— Pensó deseando que eso no sucediera.

Cuando Temari paso detras de ellos, miro a Mina fijamente enojada y esta le sonrió con superioridad.

— Bien hecho Shikamaru.— Ambos se dieron la mano y ella se fue en busca de Kankuro para ver a Gaara.

— ¡Ahora, recibimos a los ganadores con un gran aplauso!.— El estadio estallo en estos y los tres salieron a la arena, Naruto saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa, Mina solo sonreia y Shikamaru solo deseaba estar en su casa durmiendo.— ¡Los tres ganadores de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki, Mina Uchiha, y Shikamaru Nara!.—

El Hokage apareció en la arena con dos ANBUS y le dio la mano a los tres.

— Felicidades niños, se acaban de convertir en Jonin, y su premio sorpresa sera que puedan pedirme una cosa, pero la que quieran mientras pueda hacerlo.—

— ¿De veras? ¡Genial!.— Dijo Naruto, mientras Mina y Shikamaru se miraban.

Una vez fuera del estadio Fu la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, ella salto sobre el y al ver sus rostros juntos se sonrojaron levemente y se dieron un rápido beso en los labios.

— Felicitaciones.— Le dijo bajándola y tomándola de la mano.

— Gracias.— Le sonrió, y Naruto y Sakura se acercaron con Kakashi.

— Esta noche iremos a festejar a Ichirakus, estas invitado también si quieres Fu.— Le informaron.

Este sonrió agradecido.

— Gracias, pero no puedo, asuntos con Danzo.— Kakashi lo miro no muy confiado de el, después de todo Danzo no era mu querido entre la gente.

— Nos vemos entonces, debo ir y decirle al viejo pervertido de mi triunfo.— Dijo Naruto corriendo.

— Yo voy a casa.— Se despidió Sakura, quedando solo Kakashi.

— Em...yo voy a ir a ayudar a alguna ancianita que necesite ayud-.— Mina lo corto.

— No diga mas Kakashi, vaya a leer sus libros pervertidos.— Este suspiro "deprimido" y se dio la vuelta sacando el libro de su bolsillo.

— Interesante sensei.— Le dijo Fu, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y juntos fueron caminando para ir a almorzar juntos, luego de eso ella fue con el Hokage.

— Vengo por mi premio.—

El que se encontraba pintando con dos ANBUS custodiándolo asintió.

— ¿Y que es?.—

— Quiero los archivos secretos del clan Uchiha.— Los tres en esa habitación la miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el Hokage suspiro.— Usted dijo lo que sea mientras este a su alcance, y eso no es nada complicado.— Sonrio con ojos fríos.

— Esta bien, sígueme.— Ella sonrió aun mas y fue a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a uno muy alejado para ver una puerta con varios candados.

Sarutobi los quito y el jutsu que lo protegía y la dejo pasar, para sorpresa de ella, no había tanto como pensaba.

— ¡Son documentos del primero Hokage!.— Dijo sorprendida al tomar un archivo.— Habla de las habilidades de Madara...—

— Toma los que necesite y ven a leerlos conmigo.— Ella tomo varios y lo siguió a su lugar anterior sentándose junto a el.

De vez en cuando el notaba como ella se detenía y leía nuevamente varias cosas activando su sharingan para no olvidarlas y así ponerlas en practica. Considerando los diversos casos de su familia ¿ella seria en algún momento un peligro para su aldea?.

— Debo irme, gracias por la información.— El la acompaño a dejar las tres pilas de archivos que se habían acumulado a través de las horas y se despidieron.— ¡Chicos!.— Dijo llegando y pasando un brazo por el cuello de Sakura y Naruto.

— ¡Al fin! Pensé que no vendrías.— Dijo Sakura.

— Jaja, estaba con el Hokage recibiendo mi regalo sorpresa.— Se excuso y se sentó pidiendo su ramen de cerdo.— Nada importante.—

Comenzaron a comer hablando de varios temas cuando escucho la risa de unos niños a sus espaldas, al mirar vio a dos chicos pequeños abrazando a su mamá y luego a su padre que venia mas atrás y les sonreia con amor. En ese momento pensó como seria su vida si su madre no hubiera muerto al darle a luz, y su padre la hubiera visto de esa manera de vez en cuando pudiendo así creer las palabras que Itachi ya hace tiempo le dijo una vez "...te quiere, solo que tal vez...no se ha dado cuenta...". Al recordar eso sacudió la cabeza retándose a si misma. ¿Por que se ponia triste? A pesar de las desgracias y los problemas, tenia algo que por ahi otra gente no: amigos, y eran amigos que siempre estarían con ella.

Y con una sonrisa continuo disfrutando la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Dos años**

Mina se encontraba sentada en el medio del cruce de cuatro caminos en la Villa Uchiha, sostenía sus piernas flexionadas con sus manos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ya había pasado dos años desde que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru, se sabia que estaba con el porque no se lo había visto en ningún otro lado, por lo que se debia encontrar en una de sus guaridas secretas. En ese tiempo Sakura se hizo una de las favoritas de la nueva Hokage Tsunade y, de alguna manera, se había convertido en una versión joven de esta, tenia ese toque de agresividad y fuerza que la hacían altamente destructora si se enojaba; Por su parte Naruto continuaba en su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, uno de los tres Sannin junto a Tsunade y Orochimaru, para así controlar el Kyubi y hacerse fuerte para poder traer a de vuelta a Sasuke. Ademas ahora tenían un nuevo integrante de equipo que era un ANBU de la Raíz que ella ya conocía y que se llamaba Sai, tenia unas habilidades muy interesantes.

Ya hacia dos años desde que ella había aceptado salir con Fu, y uno en que eran oficialmente una feliz pareja con los problemas normales de cada una, como algún que otro celo o discusiones sobre temas sin importancia.

— ¿Que haces aquí sentada?.— Fu apareció acuclillándose junto a ella pasando un brazo por su espalda.

— Pienso que...se que debería ser al revés, pero ahora, en estos momentos este lugar me trae malos recuerdos, mas que en los primeros días o meses cuando el clan fue asesinado. Pero aunque me gustaría irme, al solo pensarlo me siento triste, estoy apegada aquí porque fue el ultimo lugar donde vi a todos mis seres queridos...— Miro el piso frustrada.

Su novio hizo una mueca con la boca y miro al mismo lugar pensando que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que esperaba que a ella le gustara.

— Por ahí no tienes que irte directamente, sino de a poco.— Ella se apoyo en su hombro escuchando con atención.— Como...irte los fin de semanas a vivir en mi casa...— El sintió un brusco movimiento en su hombro, y al ver Mina lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Q-que?.— Fu se sonrojo muy levemente.

— Bueno, si tu quieres...ya sabes, para acostumbrarte a otros lugares, otro tipo de ambiente.— Ella lo proceso y luego sonrió para colgarsele del cuello.

— Es una genial idea, comencemos esta semana.— El asintió aliviado.

Ese mismo viernes a la noche apenas Fu y Torune salieron de su entrenamiento con Danzo ambos fueron a buscar a la novia del peli naranja y de allí fueron a la casa de este, cenarían juntos.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Finalmente puedo ver todo tu rostro sin ninguna tela de por medio!.— Dijo Mina mirando a Torune con ojos de descubrimiento.

— No es algo tan anormal...— Le dijo algo cohibido y Fu solo sonrió masticando su comida.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Claro que si.— Aseguro, pero este se mantuvo callado.— ¡Espera! ¿Lo interpretaste como si fuera algo malo?.— Ahora la miro.— ¡Por supuesto que no! Eres bastante atractivo.— Ahora los roles se invirtieron, Torune hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras Fu se puso serio mirándola.— ¿¡Que!? No, espera, no es lo que quería dar a entender.— Le explico a su novio y el del clan Aburame la miro con una ceja alzada.— ¡Agh, todos me entienden mal!.— Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada.

Cuando la cena acabo Torune se despidió.

— La pase bien, nos vemos.— Mina cerro la puerta y unos brazos la tomaron por detrás.

— ¿Así que Torune es atractivo?.— Pregunto contra la piel de su cuello tomándola de la cintura.

— Oye, pensé que me había entendido mal, ademas es cierto.— Fu respiro fuerte haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.—

— ¿Habrías salido con el?.—

— ¿Si respondo eso hará las cosas peores?.— Lo miro de reojo.

Fu abrió la boca y la mordió muy levemente haciendo que ella temblara y mirara a otro lado ante la observación de el.

— Eres muy hermosa.— Ella se sonrojo.

— Ca-calla.— Dijo tirando un poco para zafarse.

— ¿Ves? Tenia razón.— Y la volteo acorralándola contra la puerta para besarla.

Con el paso de los segundos el "ambiente" se fue calentando y de alguna manera Mina termino sentada sobre el borde de la mesa con Fu besándola apasionadamente mientras recorría con sus manos su espalda, cintura y piernas.

— Mm, Fu...— Dijo entre besos apretando sus hombros.

— Que...— Suspiro entre sus bocas.

— Te amo.— El hizo un gruñido de alegría al oír esas palabras y la volvió a besar nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Yo también te amo, Mina, eres lo mas importante que tengo.— Puso su brazos alrededor de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo.— Nunca me dejes.— La miro los ojos.

— Nunca.— Entonces repentinamente el la tomo entre brazos y la llevo a su habitación.— Esto...—

— Vamos a celebrar el inicio de este fin de semana juntos.— Sonrió con una voz sensual y con una patada cerro la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Así que ahora te quedas con Fu?.— Pregunto Sakura cuando Mina llego a la torre del Hokage para buscarla.

— Solo los fin de semana.—

— ¿Y hacen mucho "ejercicio"?.— Pregunto Ino a su otro lado con una expresión sugestiva.

— Calla, no diré nada, es tu primo.— Miro hacia adelante ocultando su incomodidad.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Eres mi amiga y como tal me tienes que contar los detalles, incluso el fuera mi hermano o padre.— Paso un brazo por su cuello y la atrajo.— ¿Es bueno en la cama?.— La gente a su alrededor, incluso compañeros de ellas, voltearon a ver.

— ¡Ino! ¿No entiendes el concepto de confidencialidad?.— Le inquirió la peli rosa.

Esta rodó los ojos.

— Ahora habla.— Le ordeno y Sakura se acerco mas para oír interesada.

— No me gusta hablar de la intimidad.— La rubia y la peli rosa sonrieron.

— ¡Pero la hay! ¡Lo acabaste de admitir!.— Dijeron ambas y Mina gruño poniendo una mano en su frente.

— ¿Era una prueba? Pensé que era algo obvio.—

— Bueno, un año de novios y dos de estar juntos, se podría decir.— Dijo Sakura levantando dos dedos.

— ¡Ven a contarnos todo!.— Cada una la tomo de un brazo y la comenzaron a arrastrar por la aldea en busca de un lugar tranquilo para hablar hasta que Shikamaru se puso frente a ellas.

— ¿Que quieres? Estamos ocupadas aquí.— Dijo Ino levantando a Mina del suelo que tenia cara de fastidio, ademas de tierra en esta.

— La Hokage busca a Mina y a Sakura.— Dijo rascándose con fastidio la cabeza.— ¿Por que tuve que venir yo? Podría estar jugando yogi con Asuma.— Y se dio la vuelta yéndose.

— Oh, que pena, tendrá que ser la próxima.— Dijo Mina echando a correr.— Llamo Hoka- ¡Naruto!.— Grito repentinamente y lo abrazo al verlo parado en la habitación.— Has crecido un montón.— Dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

— Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo de ti.— La miro.— ¡Sakura-chan!.— Ella apareció y ambos se abrazaron también.— ¡Kakashi-sense!.— Lo saludo al este aparecer por la ventana.— ¡Hola! Sai.— Lo saludo cuando este llego, Sai sonrió con la mirada y se voltearon hacia Tsunade, la nueva Hokage luego de que Sarutobi muriera naturalmente.

— Bien, ahora que están todos aquí, les tengo una misión.—


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Misión para dos**

— ¿Reunión de Kages? ¿Y por que Danzo debe ir?.— Pregunto algo enfadada Mina a Fu.

— Es una reunión de Kages con las personas mas importantes de las aldeas, así que debo ir como su guardia, al igual que Torune.— La tomo muy suavemente de los brazos.— Tu también tienes una misión, así que el tiempo pasara rápido y nos volveremos a ver.— Ella gruño por lo bajo.

— No es eso, es que es algo peligroso. Todos los Kages juntos en un lugar con la gente mas influyente en la aldea...temo que alguien ataque y te pierda.— El la miro seriamente unos segundo y la abrazo pegándola a el.

— Nunca me perderás, no te preocupes por eso.— Le dio un beso en la cabeza.— Vamos a descansar, debemos partir mañana ambos.— Ella asintió de mala gana preocupada y triste, no sabia que pasaría con ella si perdía a alguien importante otra vez.

Ambos prepararon sus armas y abrazados se fueron a dormir, pero ella no podía, y paso un gran rato mirándolo al rostro con la luz de la luna iluminándolo.

— ¿Hm?.— El se despertó y la vio con una mirada preocupada observando sus manos entrelazadas.— Umm... Mina, ven, vamos.—

— ¿Que?.— El algo adormilado se levanto y tomo una kunai.

— Solo sígueme.— Salieron por la puerta y caminaron a un enorme árbol en el medio del bosque.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la potente luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo permitiendo a Mina ver como su novio tallaba algo en ese árbol. Cuando se aparto ella pudo ver su nombre junto al de Fu dentro de un corazón.

— Dicen que si haces esto, traerá buena fortuna a la pareja.— Le sonrió y le tenido una mano que ella tomo.— Ahora tendremos buena fortuna.— La abrazo con fuerza.— Te amo.—

— Y yo a ti.— Se dieron un rápido beso y volvieron, ahora ella sonriendo a pesar de que eso de la buena fortuna podría ser una farsa, pero siempre había esperanza.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se junto con su equipo, y cuando estaban por partir Tsunade con Shizune y Yamato aparecieron junto a Danzo, Fu y Torune.

— Parece que nos vamos al mismo tiempo.— Dijo la rubia acomodándose su gorro de Hokage.

Fu le sonrió a Mina y esta se la devolvió, pero mas débil.

— Permiso, Danzo-sama.— Le pido el peli naranja y se acerco a su novia para poner ambas manos a los costados de su rostro y besarla.— Todo ira bien, lo prometo.—

— Me gustaría ir contigo para asegurarme.— El sonrió con pena.

— Eso no sera posible.— Y junto sus frentes tomando con una de sus manos la roca del collar que le regalo cuando paso la etapa de eliminación de los exámenes Chunin.— Estaremos juntos siempre, recuerdalo.— Le dio un rápido beso a la roca y volvió junto a su compañero.

— Hora de irnos.— Dijo Kakashi, ella suspiro y echando un ultimo vistazo a Fu, comenzó a correr junto a sus compañeros mientras Sai volaba sentado sobre una de sus aves de tinta.

— También la de nosotros.— Dijo Tsunade comenzando a correr.

Luego de un día, el equipo siete llego al Monte Katsuragi donde un anciano se acercaba para recibirlos.

— ¿Son los de Konoha?.— Kakashi asintio.— Bien, siganme.— Caminaron por un lugar lleno de arboles y algo de agua hasta encontrar una cabaña.— Soy En no Gyoja, el es Utakata, y ella mi nieta Hotaru, a quien deben proteger.—

Hotaru era una chica de cabellos rubios por media espalda y ondulado con unos ojos color verde no muy oscuro y una sonrisa amigable. Llevaba una remera mangas cortas parecida a la de Sakura, una falda y unas calzas cortas negras.

— Un placer.— Dijo levantándose y dándole la mano a cada uno.

— Es nuestro.— Le contesto Kakashi.

Por otro lado, Utakata era un chico alto, delgado con músculos, tenia ojos color ámbar y el cabello marrón oscuro con un largo flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, enganchado a su yukata, celeste con bordes azul oscuro llevaba una botella de bambú y un soplador, algo que extraño a Mina que se encontraba observando cada detalle, al contrario de el que se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

— Bueno, según la Hokage hay un grupo de bandidos que te quiere para obtener el jutsu prohibido de tu clan.— Hablo Mina.— ¿Es así?.— Ella suspiro y asintió.

— ¿Que tipo de jutsu es?.— Pregunto Sakura.

— Uno que tiene el poder de destruir una aldea entera.— Respondió su abuelo sentándose en una silla.

— ¿¡T-toda una aldea!? Vaya...— Exclamo Naruto.

— ¿Nuestra misión aquí cual es, específicamente?.— Hablo Sai saliendo de un rincón.

— Este monte lo utilizamos para mantener a Hotaru a salvo, pero ahora esta soledad se ha vuelto peligrosa porque varios bandidos vienen para llevársela, así que demos llevarla de regreso a nuestra aldea para que este con los demás ninjas y así estar mas segura.— Dijo En no Gyoja.

— Ya veo, comprendemos. Partiremos mañana en la mañana.— Dijo Kakashi.— Chicos, preparen sus cosas.—

— Si.— Dijeron los cuatro, pero Mina salio y se sentó sola en un puente de madera sobre el agua para mirar a la nada tocando la roca del collar.

Utakata la observo salir e hizo lo mismo, pero manteniéndose apoyado contra la cabaña del lado de afuera, lejos de ella.

— ¿Y Mina?.— Pregunto Naruto.

— Afuera.— Dijo Sai.

— No la molestes, sabes que esta preocupada y necesita estar sola.— Le advirtió la peli rosa por lo bajo cerca de la puerta, pero Utakata oyó y miro a la peli negra con muy poco interés, pero algo había.

— Vamos, duerman, mañanas debemos estar atentos.— Les dijo Kakashi acostándose poniendo la banda de Konoha sobre sus ojos.

— Pero Mina...— Dijo Naruto viéndola.

— Ella estará bien, sabe lo que hace, y aunque no duerma por tres días continuara siendo letal.— Aseguro Kakashi, haciendo que Hotaru se sorprendiera y su abuelo se sintiera seguro que tendría protección.

Pero afuera el ambiente era diferente.

— Fu...— Murmuro al viento con algo de tristeza viendo el reflejo de la luna en el agua.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Broma**

— Lamentamos no habernos presentado por la noche.— Se disculpo el sensei antes de salir.— Soy Kakashi Hatake, y ellos son mis alumnos, aunque podrían no serlo.—

— Somos Jonin.— Sonrió Naruto apoyándose contra Sakura.— ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!.— Sakura se cubrió el oído y lo golpeo duro contra suelo incrustandolo en este a la perfección.

— ¡No grites tan cerca!.— Gruño con su aura asesina.— Sakura Haruno.— Sonrió como cualquier niña lo haría desapareciendo su carácter anterior.

— Sai.— Dijo simplemente el peli negro.

— Mina Uchiha.— Hotaru, su abuelo y Utakata voltearon a verla.

— Creí que los Uchiha...— Comenzó Hotaru ganándose una mirada de frialdad extrema por parte de Mina.

— Como veras, Itachi hizo dos excepciones esa noche.— Le gruño y se volteo comenzando a caminar.— Me fijare que no haya ningún enemigo cerca.—

— Sépanla disculpar, esta pasando por un momento complicado ahora, en la reunión de Kages determinaran que pasara al final con Sasuke y su novio esta allí como guardia y teme que lo ataquen y muera.— Susurro realmente bajo Sakura para que ellos comprendieran y Mina no escuchara.

— Ya veo... Si, es complicado.— Dijo Hotaru mirando su figura desaparecer, Utakata no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar en silencio.— ¡Hey! ¡No me dejes!.— Le grito tomándolo del brazos.— Eres mi maestro, no puedes huir y dejarme sin entrenamientos.— El hizo una mueca.

— No soy tu maestro, simplemente pago la deuda por haberme curado las heridas esa vez, nada mas.— Y avanzo dejándola atrás.

— ¿Sabe ella que eres un ninja renegado?.— Pregunto Mina saltando junto a el de un árbol.

El la miro de reojo, pero ella ni lo estaba mirando, sino que observaba a su alrededor con el sharingan.

— No, no lo sabe. ¿Y tu como si?.—

— Fui parte de la Raíz ANBU y Danzo tenia una lista y fotos de las personas renegadas por las cuales daban recompensa.— Explico.— No te haré nada, eso lo aseguro.—

— No es como si me preocupara enfrentarme contra ti.— Dijo.

El lado orgulloso Uchiha despertó saltando como un resorte al oír eso.

— Suenas muy confiado para saber que perderías si te enfrentas a mi.—

— Parece que los Uchihas tienen un ego muy elevado, se creen muy fuertes hasta que pierden.— Ella rió sarcástica.

— No me creo, soy.— Lo miro con sus ojos sangre, y el levanto una ceja con una sonrisa de costado.— Abajo.— Le dijo repentinamente y el se agacho mientras ella tomaba la kunai lanzada.— ¡Tenemos compania!.— Aviso, y todos los de atrás hicieron una formación alrededor de Hotaru.

Dos ninjas aparecieron frente a Kakashi y dos con Utakata y Mina, la cual sonrió, seria fácil. Observo a los ojos a uno el cual rápidamente cayo de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¿¡Compañero!? ¿Que sucede?.— Pregunto su amigo mientras Utakata sacaba su soplador y hacia una burbuja, esta persiguió al que había hablado, hasta que aprecio otra y lo toco; Al hacerlo el costado del hombre se derritió con un chirrido como de un huevo friéndose y rápidamente murió.

Mina se acerco al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo sin dejar de mirarlo, saco una kunai y con un movimiento acabo con el.

Al voltearse se dio cuenta que los otros dos atacantes estaban en las mismas condiciones.

— Avancemos.— Dijo Kakashi.— ¿Todo bien, Mina?.— Puso una mano en su hombro y la miro, ella asintió.

— ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?.— Pregunto Naruto con una mueca fastidiada.

— No seas perezoso.— Lo regaño Sakura tirándolo de una oreja.

— Ay, ya, ya, Sakura-chan.— Tomo su mano para que parara.

El peli negro de piel color papel se alejo de ellos y se puso a la altura de Mina, esta lo miro de reojo y noto las miradas que le lanzaba a Utakata.

— Sai.— Advirtió, llamando la atención del chico de las burbujas y Hotaru.— No.—

— ¿Que? ¿Tu no lo pensaste?.— Parecía sorprendido.

— Si, pero no estamos aquí por eso.— Lo miro seriamente y este asintió.

— ¿Y luego?.—

— Tampoco luego, no es tema nuestro.— Utakata sospechaba de que hablaban, pero decidió no decir nada.

— Hora de acampar.— Dijo Kakashi.— Iré a fijarme por un buen lugar.— Salio del camino y se adentro por los arboles.

— Es bastante largo en camino.— Dijo Sakura y comenzó a hablar con Hotaru y su abuelo.

— Ya esta, vengan.— Dijo el peli plateado reapareciendo y fueron a un lugar con las tiendas de campañas ya listas.

Luego de cenar Mina se levanto.

— Ire a hacer guardia.— Todos asintieron y ella desapareció sola en la oscuridad del bosque, pero cuando todos se fueron a dormir Utakata se levanto y fue a buscarla.

— Si no querías que me diera cuenta que hablaban de mi, te salio mal.— Le dijo posicionándose junto a ella en la punta de un acantilado.

— ¿Quien dijo que no quería que te dieras cuenta? Debes dejar de suponer que sabes todo.— Le dijo algo molesta.— Y si te preocupa, me asegure que no haga nada contra ti, no ira por tu recompensa ni nada.—

— ... Gracias, supongo.— Ella lo miro asintió, notando que estaba mas relajado que antes.— Oí lo que te sucede, digo, lo de tu novio.— Mina tomo su collar y lo miro.

— Si...— Dijo volviendo a estar preocupada, haciéndolo notar en su rostro.

— Lo siento.— Se disculpo poniendo su pipa en la boca.

— Esta bien, no es como si fuera un secreto o algo por el estilo.— Y miro las burbujas que el estaba produciendo.— ¿Me harán daño si las toco?.— Estiro una mano.

— Descubrelo.— Sonrió.

— Incluso si se me quema la mano, puedo matarte con mis ojos.— Le advirtió.

— Correré el riesgo.— Ella entrecerro los ojos y toco la burbuja.

Utakata observo con horror como ella se lanzaba al suelo y ocultaba su mano con un gemido de dolor, olvidando por completo que las burbujas realizadas en realidad eran inofensivas. Se agacho junto a Mina y puso una mano en su espalda pidiéndole que le mostrara la mano de forma alarmada.

— ¡Bu!.— Levanto la mano y esta se encontraba en perfecto estado.— ¡JAJA!.— Debiste ver tu rostro.

Utakata se sentó sobre su pies y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás soltando el aire contenido esperando que su corazón volviera a latir.

— Casi me matas del susto.— Le dijo algo enfadado ahora, pero aliviado de que era mentira.

— Si de verdad me hubieras quemado toda la mano ¿te harías responsable?.— Le pregunto con una sonrisa leve y curiosa.

— Nose a que viene esto, pero si, fue mi culpa y me haría responsable.— Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

— Vaya, muy honorable.— Le dijo.— ¿Pero y tu deuda con Hotaru por haberte curado las heridas luego de una batalla? ¿Que sucedería?.—

— Ya la salde, le enseñe y la entrene un poco, ademas hace un año que estoy con ella. Lo tuyo seria mas importante.—

— Pero si ya lo saldaste y aun permaneces con ella es porque te encariñaste o...te gusta.— Le dijo en susurro divertido.

— ¿Que? No, claro que no...— Dijo algo pensativo ahora.— Mmm...—

— ¿Tengo razón?.— Inquirió acercando su rostro un poco con una sonrisa, le era divertido molestarlo.

— Lo estas disfrutando, ¿no es así?.— Le dijo mirando sus facciones, que le eran atractivas.

— ¿¡Pero que dices!? Claro que no, no me gusta hacerle pasar malos ratos a la gente.— Utakata levanto una ceja incrédulo y tomo la mano que le habia hecho creer que fue machacada por el.— Bueno, no me gusta hacerle pasar malos ratos a la gente...solo de vez en cuando.— Rió, olvidando en esos momentos su tristeza por Fu.

— Lo sabia, debo tener un ojo sobre ti a partir de ahora.— Le dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del muro que ponía con las demás personas.

— Cambio de turno.— Dijo Naruto apareciendo.

Mina lo miro sorprendida y se levanto haciendo que Utakata soltara su mano.

— ¿Ya pasaron dos horas? Vaya.— Camino hacia el y le golpeo el hombro.— Suerte.—

El ninja renegado de Kirigakure la miro irse y luego la imito con la mirada de Naruto pegada a sus espaldas ¿Había sucedido algo entre ellos?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Reencuentro**

— Ya estamos cerca, pero como es de noche nos conviene descansar en un alojamiento.— Dijo el mas anciano del grupo y con la aprobación de Kakashi los ocho caminaron a la recepción y pidieron varias habitaciones.

— ¡Tiene aguas termales, genial!.— Celebro Naruto.

— Pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí, mientras no salgan o estén en peligro de romper algo.— Kakashi miro específicamente al rubio.

— Yo lo vigilare.— Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa terrorífica.

— S-sakura-chan, me estas asustando con esa fea cara.—

— ¿¡Como que fea cara!?.— Exclamo levantando su puño, pero Sai la detuvo.

— No hay que romper nada, y supongo que eso incluye no dejar severamente herido a las personas.— La peli rosa gruño y con un suspiro asintió.

— Como sea, ¿vamos a nuestra habitación, Mina, Hotaru?.— Ellas asintieron y entraron viendo un amplio lugar climatizado y con mullidos futones.

— Ah, al fin un cómodo lugar para descansar.— Dijo Hotaru sentándose en uno.

— Iré a las aguas.— Dijo Mina tomando una toalla y otras cosas.

— Te acompañamos.— Dijeron ambas e hicieron lo mismo, una vez fuera se encontraron con los chicos que iban a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez en las aguas las tres suspiraron y cerraron los ojos relajando su cuerpo.

— Um...¿Hotaru?.— Pregunto Sakura de forma tímida.

— Supongo que se lo que vas a preguntar ¿Es lo de mi espalda?.— Al oír esto Mina abrió los ojos y la miro, quería saber también.

Hotaru se volteo un poco y un poco mas arriba del centro había una roca verde oscuro incrustada en el medio, lucia brillante, redonda y pulida, ademas al rededor de esta había como "brazos" que salían de piel mas elevada y que luego se perdían.

— Es el jutsu prohibido, si yo lo activo o alguien con el suficiente poder lo hace, podría destruir toda una aldea.— Explico.

— Incluyéndote.— Dijo Mina, y esta asintió.— Hmm, tiene un uso negativo para el usuario.— Hotaru solo hizo una mueca.

— ¡Pero basta de esas cosas! Vinimos a relajarnos.— Dijo Sakura con alegría y las demás se contagiaron de ella.

— Ah...la juventud.— Dijo Kakashi oyéndolas reír.

— Suena como un viejo, Kakashi-sensei.— Le dijo Naruto con una risita.

— Pero no luce como uno.— Dijo Sai mirándolo y comenzando así otra de sus investigaciones.— ¿Pero podría serlo?.—

— Oye, oye, no llegue ni a los treinta, no soy un viejo.— Se defendio.

Utakata rodó los ojos y se levanto sin decir nada para irse. Se puso su yukata y se sentó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que daba al jardín y comenzó a realizar burbujas que volaron hacia el aire y lejos.

— ¿No dormirás?.— Pregunto el abuelo de Hotaru.

— En un rato...— Dijo mirando el cielo.

Ya pasado un rato, Utakata fijo su vista en Mina que salio por otra puerta hacia el jardín y comenzó a caminar en este con una expresión pensativa. La miro unos segundos y amago a levantarse para ir con ella, pero sorpresivamente un hombre salto de uno de los arboles tapándole la boca y se la llevo a una zona oscura.

— ¡Mina!.— Llamo fuertemente levantándose, haciendo que sus compañeros salieran rápidamente.

— ¿Que sucedió?.— Pregunto Kakashi con Naruto pegado a sus espaldas.

— Alguien apareció y se llevo a Mina.—

— ¿Sin que ella se diera cuenta?.— Pregunto Sakura comenzando a correr para buscarla.

— Por allá.— Dijo Kakashi utilizando su sharingan.

— Parecen que nos siguen.— Le dijo a Mina su secuestrador, que era un hombre.

Al oír su voz, ella se relajo y dejo que la llevara donde quisiera.

— Kajugmui.— Le sugirió ella pero como le mantenía la boca tapada no se entero de lo dicho.

— ¿Como?.— Pregunto el, ella miro sus ojos rojos al tiempo que le dejaba libre sus manos.

— Kamui.—

— ¿Eso quieres? De acuerdo.— El cerro los ojos y la miro.— ¡Kamui!.— Y ambos aparecieron en un espacio todo negro.

— Itachi.— Le dijo sonriendo y lo abrazo.— Te he extrañado tanto, la ultima vez que nos vimos tuvimos que enfrentarnos.— El le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura.

— Lo se, también te extrañe.— Ambos se sonrieron.

— Pensé que nunca mas vería tu rostro sonreírme.— Le dijo separando levemente dejando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El le acaricio la mejilla con algo de nostalgia.

— ¿Como estas? ¿Que ha pasado en tu vida?.— El le indico que podían sentarse y lo hicieron.

— Mm, gane los exámenes Chunin, me convertí en Jonin, Fu esta conmigo desde hace dos años y...el ahora esta como guardia de Danzo en la reunión de Kages.— Dijo triste recordándolo.

— Ven.— Le abrió los brazos y la sentó sobre el para acurrucarla y calmarla así.— Dudo que algo le pase, deberá ser un oponente muy fuerte para vencerlo.— Ella sonrió muy levemente.

— Tienes razón.—

— Ahora... Dos años juntos... Ustedes ya han, ya sabes...— Mina se sonrojo fuertemente.

— ¡Itachi! ¿Que rayos preguntas?.— El al ver su rostro tiro la cabeza para atrás.

— Yo me encargare de matarlo por haberte tocado.—

— Ya, deja el papel de familiar celoso.— Lo golpeo en el hombro y se recostó en el.— Deja quedarme un rato así, tu me das calma.— El sonrió recordando viejos tiempos y se lo permitió, pero al notar que ella se había quedado dormida los saco del Kamui y la recostó suavemente en el verde pasto bajo la luz de la luna entre los arboles.

— Nos volveremos a ver.— Miro su rostro una ultima vez y desapareció.

— Mina, Mina.— La llamo Utakata al encontrarla luego de una hora.— ¡Aquí!.— Llamo y el le movió el cabello del rostro para ver que tenia una expresión tranquila y despreocupada.

— ¿Esta bien?.— Pregunto Sakura arrodillándose junto a ella lista por si tenia que utilizar el jutsu medico.

— Si, ninguna herida visible.— Contesto con la mirada de Hotaru clavada en el.

— Volvamos.— Les dijo Kakashi y la tomo en el brazos alejándola de su alumna y Utakata que no se había dado cuenta que le sostenía la mano.

— Te has encariñado con ella.— Le susurro Hotaru algo tensa.

— Mm, no saques conclusiones tan rápido.— Le contesto y comenzó a caminar al lugar donde descansaban.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Adiós**

— Fue Itachi, pero no hizo nada, solamente hablamos. Recuperar el tiempo perdido, se podría decir.— Le informo a Kakashi que la miraba atentamente.

— ¿Solamente eso?.— Ella asintió solemne.— De acuerdo, confió en ti.— Mina sonrió.— Si avanzamos ahora seremos capaces de llegar al pueblo hoy.— El equipo siete asintió mientras Hotaru, su abuelo y Utakata miraban.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!.— Dijo el rubio dando un salto y saliendo del lugar.

— Vuelvan pronto.— Les dijo en un cantito la recepcionista.

— ...¿Te encuentras bien?.— Pregunto el chico de las burbujas a la Uchiha.

— Si, gracias.— Le sonrió, muy diferente a un principio que se encontraba distante a todos.— Itachi...no creo que el me haga daño en algún momento.—

— Nunca se sabe.— Le dijo advirtiéndole de que tuviera cuidado.

— Aww ¿Te estas preocupando?.— Le dijo acercándose y chocandolo para molestarlo.

— ¿Ahora tu sacas conclusiones?.—

— No, claro que no, por eso pregunte.— Le saco la lengua ante la atenta mirada enojada de Hotaru.

Esta se acerco y se puso al otro lado de Utakata comenzando a hablar con el. Aprovechando esto, Mina tomo su collar y se pregunto si Fu estaria volviendo a Konoha.

— ¡Cuidado!.—. Grito la peli negra empujando a Hotaru que fue tomada por Sai y Mina salto frente a Utakata con un fuerte gemido de dolor.— Creo que tu deberas hacerte cargo.— Le dedico una sonrisa contaminada de dolor.

— ¡Mina!.— Dijo Naruto acercándose y quitandole algo de la espalda que al lanzarlo al suelo Utakata pudo ver que era una shuriken gigante.

Sakura la levanto y teniendo a rubio frente a ambas comenzó a curarla. Había cuatro ninjas con muchas armas que comenzaron a atacar, uno quedo rápidamente bajo el genjutsu del sharingan de Mina, pero gracias a que Sakura la estaba curando se desconcentro y este logro escapar, pero Sai se encargo rápidamente de el.

— Estoy bien, vamos.— Le dijo Mina y ambas chicas fueron, teniendo la Uchiha a Utakata cerca por si le dolía la herida o necesitaba ayuda.— Utakata.— Le dijo y luego de golpear a uno, el con sus burbujas lo termino.

Todos los ninjas a los que se habían enfrentado en realidad eran bastante débiles, el equipo siete entendía que querían volver a la aldea para estar mas seguros, pero ellos no eran algo por lo que preocuparse.

— Ah...— Gimió Mina poniendo una mano contra un árbol y la otra en su cintura.

Los cuatro ninjas estaban derrotados en el suelo y Utakata al asegurarse se acerco a ella.

— Apóyate en mi, yo te llevare hasta la aldea.— Le dijo, pero ella no se movió tratando de tirar "atrás" el dolor.— Lo siento.—

— Jaja.— Hizo una risa forzada.— No fue culpa tuya, ambos estábamos en nuestro mundo, fue culpa de ambos.— Paso un brazo por el cuello de el y Utakata puso una mano en su cintura para que apoyara su peso en su cuerpo.

— Utakata...— Murmuro Hotaru viéndolo avanzar con ella.

Así avanzaron hasta la aldea, donde ella y su abuelo fueron muy bien recibidos por los aldeanos y los ninjas de allí.

— Bien, creo que nuestra misión ha finalizado.— Dijo Sai frente a ellos dos.

— Si, gracias por todo.— Les dijo el anciano saludandolos con un apretón de manos.

— Entonces nos retiramos.— Dijo Kakashi.

— Yo también.— Sorprendió Utakata.

— ¿Como?.— Pregunto desconcertada Hotaru.

— Creo que ya he saldado mi deuda contigo por haberme curado las heridas luego de una batalla. Haré mi camino solo ahora.— Hotaru lo tomo de la yukata.

— ¡No puedes! Yo...um...me gustas...— Soltó algo sonrojada y Utakata la miro algo apenado.

— Yo no puedo corresponderte, lo lamento Hotaru.— Mina los miro algo incomoda y se alejo de el.

— Ya estoy bien de la herida.— Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea con Sakura detras terminando los últimos atisbos de la herida.

Utakata se puso a la altura de ellos y salio también ante la mirada triste y enojada de Hotaru.

— Fue bueno trabajar contigo.— Le dijo Kakashi y todos se alejaron dejando a Mina un poco atrás.

— Es bueno que al final termináramos llevándonos bien.— Le sonrió ella a el.— Y no te preocupes por la herida, ya casi no esta, Sakura es buena medica.— El asintió convencido y se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Mina!.— La llamo Naruto.

— ¡Ya voy! Adiós Utakata.— Ambos no sabían si abrazarse o que hacer, así que se dieron la mano con una risita de ella.— ¡Fue bueno conocerte!.— Le dijo trotando hacia sus compañeros dejándolo a el solo parado allí.

Utakata suspiro y miro a su alrededor pensando que hacer con su decisicion, y dejando que la intuición lo guiara, comenzó a caminar a través del bosque.

— A casa.— Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, Mina asintió de acuerdo cuando un sonido hizo que su corazón parara de latir y le faltara el aire.

Se detuvo de sopetón sobre un árbol y miro su pecho, mas específicamente su collar.

— ¿Mina?.— Pregunto Sakura deteniendo a los demás.

Ella se quedo mirando su pecho y luego el suelo a varios metros bajo ella, donde un pequeño brillo verde resplandecía a la luz del sol al igual que otro en su cadena. La roca se había partido cuando esta no tenia ninguna rajadura, cuando nunca había recibido un golpe.

— ¡NO!.— Grito con un dolor desgarrador en su voz.

Sabia lo que eso significaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 El dolor, igual, Mangekyo**

Al llegar la confirmación de Tsunade sobre lo que Mina ya sabia hizo que cualquier esperanza se desvaneciera y su corazón muriera en el proceso.

— Sasuke ataco, Danzo escapo con Fu y Torune, los tres se enfrentaron a Tobi de Akatsuki y ambos murieron, menos Danzo que lo hizo a manos de Sasuke. Llegamos demasiado tarde.— Dijo la Hokage con expresión triste.— Lo siento.—

— ¡Cállense!.— Grito y salio de allí rápidamente caminando con paso rápido y pesado, hasta que comenzó a correr a través de la aldea con las lagrimas volando al aire por la velocidad.

— ¿Mina?.— Pregunto Hinata al verla pasar.

— ¿Estaba llorando?.— Pregunto Kiba y ambos comenzaron a seguirla.

Corrió hasta estar alejado de todo y todos, cayo de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Sentía su cuerpo desbordar de emociones, su corazón lleno de tristeza y su mente nublada por el dolor.

— No, no puede...— Murmuro apoyando ambas manos en el suelo mirándolo a este con ojos aguados, hasta que no pudo contenerlo mas.— ¡NO!.— Grito prácticamente desgarrando su garganta.

Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru fueron volados por una repentina ola expansiva de chakra que destruyo varios metros a la redonda. Los tres cayeron al suelo cubriéndose de los arboles que volaban y caían levantando tierra a su alrededor, Hinata grito y con una de sus palmas especificas del clan Hyuga destruyo el árbol que estuvo cerca de aplastarla. Una vez ya todo calmo ella y Kiba se incorporaron cuidadosamente del suelo para ver la espalda agitada de Mina mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los temblores, puso una mano en su cabeza y luego en su rostro, para mirar su mano. Kiba le indico a Hinata que se quedara detrás de ella y el avanzo hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, luego escucho a los demás llegar, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, e Ino, que también estaba triste por la muerte de su primo.

— Mina...— La llamo Kiba, esta dio un salto y volvió a la realidad.— ¿Estas lastimada?.— Pregunto viendo su mano con sangre.

Ella se levanto poniendo una mano en su rodilla y se estabilizo sobre sus dos pies, luego se dio vuelta dejando a Kiba paralizado en su lugar.

— Mangekyo Sharingan.— Dijo Kakashi observando los dos caminos de sangre bajo los ojos de su alumna.

Mina se limpio la sangre debajo sus ojos sintiendo mas poder en su cuerpo y apretó los puños, no quería hacer algo estúpido por el dolor que sentía, así que camino a través de la gente que la miraba.

— Mina.— Dijo Ino levantando su mano para ponerla en el hombro de ella, pero una mirada de Mina basto para detenerse en el aire.

— Nadie me moleste.— Advirtió y desapareció en bosque para detenerse frente a un árbol.

Comenzó a llorar sin reparo mientras ponía su mano sobre lo tallado en el tronco, era lo ultimo que habían hecho juntos, era lo ultimo que el hizo aquí, el lo había tallado para que ella se quedara tranquila de que nada sucedería.

— ¿¡Entonces por que rompiste tu promesa!?.— Pregunto con dolor doblándose hacia delante.— ¿¡Por que me dejaste!?.— Apoyo su cabeza sobre el tronco.— ¡Dijiste que nunca te perdería! ¡Que estaríamos juntos para siempre!.— Sintió una ola de rencor recorrer su cuerpo que se mezclo con la tristeza.— No, no...— Gimió cayendo nuevamente al suelo, y así se quedo hasta que su cuerpo se quedo sin lagrimas, pero si con el dolor de un amor irrecuperable.

Ya bien a la noche con una expresión monótona en su rostro realizo un pozo al pie del árbol y arrancando su collar lo dejo allí, luego se levanto y golpeo el corazón con su nombre hasta hacerlo astillas que cayeron junto a la verde roca partida al medio, luego con los nudillos levemente lastimados volvió a tapar el pozo y se le quedo mirando varios minutos hasta que la mínima parte racional que su conciencia tenia tiro de ella y la hizo moverse hasta su casa en la Villa Uchiha. Sin saber ni cuando ni como hizo su cuerpo para llegar hasta allí se tiro en la alfombra de la sala de estar y gimió llorando sin lagrimas pensando en sus recuerdos, en el rostro de el hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

El sol en el rostro la despertó cegándola momentáneamente. Levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor desorientada, pero cuando recordó el porque estaba allí, se dejo caer nuevamente con pesar y un golpe sordo. Se quedo boca arriba en el suelo con los brazos extendidos mirando sin expresión alguna el techo blanco. No sabia si llorar, gritar, enojarse, sentir dolor o rencor por las promesas rotas, estaba al borde del colapso emocional. Era capaz de quedarse en esa posición por el resto del día, y el cansancio no ayudaba, así que escucho a su cuerpo que le decía que se quedara durmiendo y sufriendo en su soledad, en vez de su cabeza que le obligaba a levantarse y hacer algo para superarlo. Si, ahora había aparecido la depresión.

Ya cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana se hizo mas anaranjada y por la posición del sol comenzaba a alumbrar otros sectores de la casa, alguien llamo a su puerta. Obviamente, no contesto.

— Mina, vamos, abre, se que estas ahí.— Suplico la voz de Sakura.

— Mina, abre.— Pidió Ino con voz agotada.

Ella simplemente cerro los ojos con fuerza y tapo sus oídos, necesitaba soledad, tiempo con ella misma para averiguar la forma de sobrellevarlo para recién ahí recibir las palabras de sus amigos y finalmente superarlo. Se quedo en esa postura hasta que ellas dejaron de insistir y allí suspiro y tomando una almohada la abrazo y se quedo pensando en varias cosas, todas en torno a la misma cosa, y haciéndose varias preguntas, la mas importante:

¿Volvería a creer en el amor?.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 Ángel**

Dos meses después de la conmoción de la muerte, Mina estaba bastante mejor, salia con sus amigos de vez en cuando y hacia mas cosas que quedarse tirada en el suelo mirando el techo deprimida.

— Ha mejorado ¿no es así?.— Le pregunto Sakura a Ino.

— Si, lo extraño es que fue de un día para otro.— Dijo extrañada la rubia.— Paso un mes y medio completamente encerrada, y de un día para otro salio, ¡y a la semana nos sonrió!.—

— Hm...sospechoso.— Dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y mirando un punto fijo.

— Esperemos y luego le preguntaremos, ahora debe continuar con el duelo.—

Esa misma noche, la Uchiha salio de su casa pasadas las doce y escondiéndose salio de la aldea alejándose de ella un kilómetro. Se sentó junto a un arroyo y de las sombras alguien salio, al verla ella sonrió y estiro una mano para que se sentara a su lado.

— Hola, Utakata.— Este paso una mano por su cintura y la abrazo, luego ella recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.— ¿Como has estado?.—

— Bien.— Contesto haciendo burbujas con su pipa para entretener a su compañera.— ¿Tu como lo llevas?.— Ella suspiro y miro la noche estrellada mientras el viento arrastraba a las creaciones de Utakata.

— Mejor que antes, gracias a ti.— Lo miro y le sonrió para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.— Este es mi tiempo para relajarme, con los demás...debo fingir una sonrisa, pero no tanto como antes.— El la miro.

— Conmigo no debes fingir nada, puedes ser sincera.— Le acaricio la cabeza y ella se sonrojo levemente.

— Lo se.— Le contesto, y entonces pensó algo.— ¿Como me encontraste ese día? Estaba aquí llorando, era de madrugada y ¡de repente apareciste! ¿Que hacías?.—

— Bueno, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos he estado recorriendo las aldeas, pase por el País del Sonido, el País de la Hierba y luego llegue aquí. Me encontraba cerca de Konoha y considere ir a buscarte, pero terminaste encontrándome tu primero.—

— Oh, ya veo.—

Mina cerro los ojos y recordó ese día. Habían pasado tres semanas de la muerte de Fu y necesitaba llorar sola, pero en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, donde todos los días sus amigos iban a insistirle en que saliera. Fuera de la aldea había encontrado un arroyo donde finalmente podía estar sola, el sonido del agua de alguna manera logro calmarla mientra miraba las hojas y los peses pasar por este.

— ¿Pensativa?.— Ella se volteo y se encontró con unos ojos brillantes color ámbar ya conocidos.

— ¿¡Utakata!?.— Pregunto mas que sorprendida, no esperaba verlo nunca mas.

— ¿Que sucede, Mina?.— Se acerco a ella y se sentó junto a ella.

— Nada.— El la miro unos segundos mas y volteo el rostro hacia el arroyo.

— Puedes confiar en mi.— Le dijo serio.— Te escuchare.—

Mina lo miro y se mordió despacio el labio para con angustia contar lo sucedido. Trato de no llorar mientras lo contaba, pero su voz se iba trabando y ahogando cada vez mas, hasta que una vez que termino el la atrajo a si y la mantuvo así permitiendo que soltara algunas lagrimas.

— Sh, shh.— Le acaricio lentamente la cabeza.— Llora lo que necesites, me quedare a tu lado.— Ella con una mano se sostuvo fuertemente de la yukata de el y así se quedo hasta que casi se duerme allí.— Creo que deberías volver y descansar.—

— ¿Hm? De acuerdo.— Se separo de su pecho y con ayuda de el se levanto.— Lamento haberte abordado con esto.—

El de cabellos castaños le sonrió y le borro una lagrima rezagada en su mejilla.

— No te preocupes por eso, vendrá mañana a la misma hora, te esperare ¿de acuerdo?.— Mina lo miro sorprendida, pero asintió.

— Hecho.— Ambos se sonrieron y ella se fue.

— Mina, Mina.— Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Perdón ¿que?.— Lo miro al rostro.

— Desapareciste por unos minutos ¿en donde estabas?.— Ella rió levemente.

— Recordando nuestro reencuentro.— El mantuvo el silencio y movió el rostro pensando en algo.— Quería agradecerte, Utakata, por todo, me ayudaste y me hiciste de gran apoyo todo este tiempo. Fuiste como un ángel que cayo para ayudarme.— Sostuvo su mano y la apretó.

— Nunca me iré, me quedare a tu lado siempre o hasta que tu dejes de necesitarme.— Mina pestañeo un par de veces no entendiendo del todo.

— ¿Que suce-?.— Pero fue interrumpida por sus brazos que le levantaron de sus piernas, y el inclinándose hacia adelante junto sus labios.— Utakata...—

— Se que es pronto, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y ahora con esas palabras...— Cerro los ojos y suspiro siendo consciente de lo recién había hecho.— Lo si-.— Mina negó con las manos.

— No te disculpes, porque no me desagrado.— Dijo rápidamente evitando su mirada.— Todavía no estoy lista para una nueva relación o para reconocer otros sentimientos, necesito terminar de superar su muerte para poder darte una respuesta.— Lo miro y noto algo.— ¿Por que ese rostro de sorpresa?.—

— Porque era mas de lo que esperaba, pensé que me rechazarías directamente, de una.— La peli negra abrió la boca y movió su rostro levemente para ocultarlo, ahora estaba avergonzada.— Como dijiste... Si tienes algún tipo de sentimientos por mi.—

— ¡Mmm!.— Lo miro como a un niño que acababa de ser descubierto haciendo una travesura y se sonrojo fuertemente bajando la cabeza sintiendo que le salia humo de las orejas de la vergüenza.

— Y-yo bu-ueno s-si, pero es m-muy pronto y...— Utakata la detuvo poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

— No te recrimino eso ni nada, esperare lo que sea necesario, créeme.— Ella asintió varias veces.— No estés nerviosa, no intentare nada mas hasta que decidas.— Definitivamente Utakata era una persona encantadora.

— Gracias.— Y se volvió a recostar en las piernas de su ángel de las nuevas oportunidades.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 Superación con decisión**

Había pasado un año y cinco meses desde la muerte de Fu, y Mina podía decir con orgullo que se encontraba bien. Entendió que no tenia que olvidar, sino procesar y aceptar que aunque continuara con su vida el siempre seria parte importante de esta, como un feliz recuerdo del tiempo que paso con el, aunque el recuerdo de su muerte sea un toque amargo para esa felicidad.

Pero había un problema: el rencor de Mina hacia la aldea.

No podía caminar por Konoha sin recordar a Fu y todos los lugares que habían visitado, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco mal todo los días, por lo que esta no le estaba haciendo bien emocionalmente. Y el problema, que se podría decir mas importante, era su pensamiento de la utilización de ninjas como objetos menos valerosos que otros. Entendía de piel propia el deseo de ser ninjas y realizar misiones a favor de la aldea, pero no el hecho de que la vida de los ninjas sea menos importantes que la del Hokage o jefes de diferente grupos, como lo fue Danzo. ¿Por que debían protegerlos? Entregaban su vida día a día por protegerlos ¿Y ellos que hacían por ellos? Estar sentados detrás de un escritorio leyendo papeles, y muy pocas veces iban al frente de batalla. Mina no le encontraba el sentido a ello, dar su vida por una persona en vez de darla por la aldea en sí.

Pero al mismo tiempo amaba a la aldea en la que había crecido, amaba sus amigos, las alegrías, los recuerdos felices que tenia allí, el lugar que la había formado como ninja, como persona, y no quería destruirlo. Tenia opiniones enfrentadas, diferentes y no quería caer en la Maldicion Uchiha, porque sabia que si tenia que defender su aldea lo haría sin dudar, pero no al Hokage, porque el Hokage no era la aldea, sino toda la gente dentro de esta.

Al mismo tiempo, había un factor que superaba a todos los demás: el amor por Utakata. Cuando logro superar la muerte de Fu, lentamente comenzó a fijarse en el, que nunca se fue de su lado juntándose todas las noches en el mismo lugar desde hacia un año y tres meses. Era una persona de pocas palabras, pero expresivo con sus acciones y gestos, y por ellos podía deducir que era una persona dulce, centrada y protectora, cuidadora de lo que quería, algo que hacia con ella. Gracias a el pudo comenzar a creer en el amor, y ahora teniendo una fuerte experiencia pasada, lo apreciaba mucho mas, no lo dejaría ir, deseaba estar con el a toda costa, pero sabia que por fuerzas mayores Utakata no podía ni siquiera considerar poner un pie en Konoha, y sabiendo lo que Mina sentía por la aldea...la respuesta era obvia.

Con ese pensamiento Mina se detuvo frente al edificio donde Tsunade iba a trabajar cada día y tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida entera.

Era de noche y Mina se encontraba recorriendo la Villa Uchiha con una bolsa en la mano que a cada paso soltaba un polvo fino negro por un agujero hecho a propósito por ella. Había recorrido cada casa, cada rincón y cada subsuelo de residencia, descubriendo así todos los secretos Uchiha que ella no dejaría que nadie mas descubriera. Entro a su casa y tiro todo el polvo de la bolsa en el suelo y muebles, para encontrarse sobre la mesa de la cocina un pequeño bolso que tomo, y echándole un ultimo vistazo al lugar donde vivió gran parte de su vida salio. Se paro en el muro que separaba a la Villa del resto de la aldea y realizando un jutsu de fuego, el polvo negro comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente haciendo una reacción en cadena y que todo el lugar comenzara a quemarse. Observo unos segundo con el brillo del fuego reflejado en sus ojos como un baile y hecho a correr rápidamente para salir de Konoha y no regresar jamás. Apenas Mina dio un paso fuera de las enormes puertas de madera de Konoha pudo escuchar el revuelo de la gente y las sombras negras de los ninjas ir a su anterior hogar. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, debía salir del País del Fuego y así estaría relativamente a salvo hasta que la Hokage ordenara la captura internacional, pero para ese entonces ella ya estaría lejos. Inesperadamente algo la tomo del tobillo y la hizo caer, pero al ver no había nada que pudiera identificar, había mucha sombra por los arboles. Espera...¿sombra?.

— ¡Suéltame, Shikamaru!:— Gruño sintiendo las sombras avanzar por su cuerpo.

— Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.— Le dijo apareciendo de entre la oscuridad con sus manos juntas manteniendola así aprisionada con su jutsu.— ¿Que rayos planeas hacer?.—

— Eres inteligente, tu dime.— Le dijo sintiendo la presencia de otros ninjas aparecer.

— ¿Realmente quieres irte de la aldea?.— Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

— No soporto estar allí...— Contesto cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.— Por eso es mejor que me dejes ir.— Y abrió los ojos con el Mangekyo activado.— No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo lamento.— Miro los pies de Shikamaru e inmediatamente alrededor de ellos aparecieron unas llamas negras: el Amaterasu.

El salto a un árbol tratando de mantener su jutsu de sombras que ahora se encontraba débil del cual Mina pudo escapar rápidamente y huyo. Oía los pasos de los ninjas detrás, desesperados por poder alcanzarla y poder detenerla.

— Idiotas, como si fuera a dejar que me llevaran frente a una Tsunade furiosa.— Dijo con un chasquido de lengua.— Antes me hago la fan numero uno de Danzo.— Y al pensar en el se acordó que gracias a su muerte ya no tenia su sello en la lengua.

Dio un salto en el aire y rápidamente hizo un jutsu de fuego, una enorme llamarada salio de sus labios incendio el lugar, y luego hizo un jutsu de viento haciendo que este se expandiera peligrosamente hacia Konoha, ahora deberían concentrarse en apagarlo para no quemar la aldea. Y como predijo, mas de la mitad había dejado de seguirla. En eso una enorme ave blanca con diseños negros paso volando sobre ella, haciendo que se pusiera pálida momentáneamente, no esperaba que ellos fueran en su búsqueda. Salio del bosque y comenzó a correr por un camino marcado para observar mejor a sus oponentes, y cuando los tuvo fijados desenvaino su katana, regalo de Shisui en uno de sus cumpleaños, y empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los ANBU. Le corto el pecho a un en diagonal, pero no para matarlo, luego dio una medio vuelta y le corto el cuello y la mascara a lo largo a otro, después se agacho evitando un golpe y dando la vuelta dio un golpe derecho a su espalda clavando la hoja metálica de forma algo profunda. Con los tres ANBUS mas cerca en el suelo ella pudo continuar su recorrido guardando la katana y tomando firmemente su bolso. Finalmente de mucho correr, utilizar la katana y el Amaterasu , Mina pudo divisar a lo lejos un palo alto marcando así el limite.

— ¡Mina!.— Ella se volteo y vio al equipo siete allí parado, menos a Kakashi.

— Lo lamento chicos, no puedo permanecer allí mas.— Ella no quería hacerles daño, eran prácticamente su familia, así que sin que se dieran cuenta los introdujo en un genjutsu.

Naruto, Sakura y Sai observaron con horror y sorpresa como Tobi aparecía en el aire junto a ella y comenzaban a pelear. Esta huyo al bosque seguido de el rápidamente, para escuchar el ruido de explosiones de batalla, y luego un silencio sepulcral. Los tres corrieron rápidamente para no encontrar nada mas que un enorme charco de sangre, no había ni siquiera un cuerpo, este parecía que había sido quemado por una llamas hasta hacerla ceniza.

— ¡MINA!.— Gritaron Naruto y Sakura mientras Sai miraba todo sorprendido y sin siquiera haber rastro de Tobi.

¿Ella había muerto?.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 Kusagakure**

Finalmente ella pudo respirar cuando había cruzado la frontera con el País de la Hierba y el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro haciéndola sonreír, era un nuevo día y estaba a salvo por ahora. Se detuvo frente al puente Tenchi, que era uno de los dos caminos para llegar directamente al centro del País, antes de cruzarlo reviso la venda en su cuello manchada levemente de sangre. Luego de introducir a sus amigos en un genjutsu se había cerciorado de haber dejado su sangre como una prueba para que su equipo y los demás ANBUS pudieran ver y así creer su muerte. Todo había salido bien. Atravesó lentamente el puente recordando cuando había ido con sus compañeros en dirección de Yamato para encontrarse con Kabuto, un espía de Sasori, y cuando Naruto dejo que el Kyubi se saliera de control para enfrentar a Orochimaru. Había sido un día muy agitado la verdad.

Una vez cruzado el puente camino demasiados kilómetros para ser una país pequeño hasta que encontró las medianas puertas de madera de Kusagakure.

— ¿Que se le ofrece?.— Pregunto uno de los ninjas con sus trajes blancos.

— Fui atacada y necesito refugio, por favor.— Le contesto con voz suplicante.— Solo por un tiempo.— El ninja asintió y la dejo pasar.

— Vaya derecho y doble a la izquierda, allí hay un pequeño hotel donde se podrá quedar.— Mina le sonrió.

— Muchísimas gracias.—

Se adentro en la floral aldea observando todos los colores de las flores, la enorme cantidad de árboles de distintos tipos y la gran cantidad de animales, como pájaros, ardillas y otros roedores pequeños. Era un lugar interesante y tranquilo, los altos arboles y sus ramas filtraban la luz de una forma que le deba el lugar un aire mágico. Si, seria un buen lugar para quedarse un tiempo.

Fue al hotel y pidió una habitación, se recostó en la cama con el cuerpo algo pálido y cansado por la perdida de sangre.

— Hoy, me dedicare a recuperarme.— Se dijo a si misma cubriéndose con las mantas y cerrando los ojos.

Se despertó a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, se dio una ducha, desayuno algo que había rescatado de su casa antes de quemarla..."accidentalmente" y pensó que iba a hacer allí. Tenia dinero, pero no podría quedarse todos los días allí encerrada, así que para su sorpresa decidió conseguir un trabajo.

— Vaya, esto del cambio me esta afectando.— Negó y cerro la puerta de su habitación.— Hola, ¿sabe si hay algún trabajo disponible en algún lugar de la aldea?.— Le pregunto a la recepcionista cuando bajo.

— De hecho, si, aquí.— Le sonrió.— La administradora del lugar se tomara licencia por un tiempo, yo ocupare su lugar y necesito que alguien ocupe el mio ¿te interesa? La paga no es mala.— Mina asintió.

— ¡Si! Lo tomo.— Le tendió la mano.— Mina.—

— Mitzuki.— Le sonrió alegremente.— Mira, a veces viene gente incorrecta, huéspedes "indeseados", y tendrás que lidiar con ellos.—

— No se preocupe, recibí entrenamiento ninja, podre lidiar con ellos.— Mitzuki la miro con ojos encantados.

— ¡Excelente! Comenzaras mañana. ¿Eres nueva no? Nunca te había visto aquí.—

— Si, soy nueva.—

— Después del trabajo déjame llevarte a conocer la aldea, no es muy grande, pero tiene varios lugares agradables.— Ofreció.

— Seguro, muchas gracias.— Ambas se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y Mina salio y se sentó en un banco escondida entre la maleza del lugar.

Hizo un movimiento de manos y un escorpión apareció en sus piernas, ella le ato una nota y lo dejo en el suelo, rápidamente comenzó a irse pasando entro los pies de los aldeanos. Bien, eso ya estaba hecho. Se quedo allí unos minutos viendo la gente pasar, disfrutando analizándolas a medida que avanzaban, luego se levanto y entro al lugar de hospedaje y se sentó en la zona de recepción esperando a Mitzuki terminara su turno mientras leía una revista.

— ¡Ya esta! ¿Vamos?— Era ya el crepúsculo cuando salieron y un aire algo fresco se soplaba por las calles.— Mira, este café sirve las mejores tortas.— Señalo a un lugar de madera bien tallada y un cartel rosa pastel.— ¡Este tiene cosas hechas de vidrio! Son hermosas.— La llevo dentro y un montón de cosas transparentes y coloridas llevaron sus pupilas.

— Vaya, si que lo son.— Se paseo por las góndolas con ella.— ¿Quieres algo?.— Mitsuki tomo un florero verde.

— Si, esto.— Fueron y ella pago para después continuarla arrastrándola por diferentes lugares.— ¡Vamos a cenar!.— La llevo a un restorant.

— ¿Naciste aquí?.— Pregunto Mina.

— Si, soy nativa de aquí, realmente me gusta, no me imagino en otro lugar. ¿Tu?.— Mina se movió algo incomoda en su lugar.— Oh, no te fuerces.— Se disculpo con sus ojos azules.

— Vengo del País del Fuego, se podría decir que estoy de vacaciones.— Sonrió.— Estoy de paso aquí, no tengo un lugar fijo ahora.—

— Oh, que lastima, podríamos ser grandes amigas.— Comento decepcionada y Mina sonrió.

— ¡Oye! ¿Que dices? Claro que si, vendré a visitarte.— Mitzuki levanto el rostro y levanto su dedo meñique.

— Prometelo.— Ella miro su mano y algo dudosa asintió y engancho su dedo meñique con el de ella.— ¡Excelente!.— Y la comida llego.

— Es rico.— Dijo mirando su plato.

— ¿Viste? Es el mejor de la aldea.—

Y así continuo la cena entre risas y hablando de sus vidas para conocerse mas.

Tal vez Mina podía acostumbrarse a esto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 ¡Siempre seremos prófugos!**

— Ya una semana, eh.— Le dijo Mitzuki a Mina al verla llegar para cambiar de turno.

— Paso rápido.— Sonrió yendo detrás del mostrador y sentándose.

— Obviamente gracias a mi y mi compañía.— Sonrió señalándose y luego rió.— Ya, no me creas, que tengas suerte.— Mina le saco la lengua y suspiro.

Ya era muy tarde y generalmente a estas horas nadie venia, hasta que un grupo de hombres entraron con un muy mal aspecto. A pesar de la semana que llevaba allí, ya registraba a toda la gente que vivía en esa aldea, y a estos nunca los había visto, seguramente Mitzuki se refería a esto con el tema de lidiar con situaciones difíciles.

— ¿Que se les ofrece caballeros?.— Hablo Mina siendo cordial pero distante.

— Vaya, educada, me gusta.— Dijo el de cabellos castaños desteñidos apoyándose en el mostrador mientras los otros tres amigos sonreían de forma desagradable.

— ¿Que se les ofrece?.— Volvió a preguntar.— ¿Quieren una habitación si o no?.— Apuro.

— Solamente si estas en ella esperándome.— Le guiño un ojo y Mina lo miro disgustada.

— Eso no va a ser posible, ni ahora, ni en el futuro.— Le dijo cortante y con una mueca.

El chico la tomo por la remera y tiro de ella dejándolo cerca de su rostro.

— Me pregunto como quedara esa carita con algunos moretones.— Ella sonrió sarcástica ¿lo estaba diciendo en serio?.— Parece que te gusta la idea.—

Ella levanto la mano quitando a el de de sus ropas y con la otra lo golpeo en el rostro. El chico cayo hacia atrás en el suelo con la nariz rota y saliendole sangre, miro a sus compañeros y salto del mostrador.

— Nadie la toca.— Escucho una voz detrás de ella y una sombra paso a su lado, que mientras golpeaba a los otros chicos Mina reconoció.

— Fuera.— Ordeno y los cuatro se fueron tocando sus rostros, y uno recogiendo sus dientes.

— ¿Estas bien?.—

— Utakata.— Dijo encantada viéndolo finalmente después de irse de Konoha.

El la tomo por la cintura y ella por su yukata a la altura del pecho, el inclino el rostro y la beso, cuando Mina pensó que había terminado el continuo y algo ansioso, entendía el porque.

— Amor, estoy bien, no me paso nada.— El la miro a los ojos para buscar algún rastro de mentira y asintió.— ¡Te extrañe tanto!.— Le salto enrollando sus piernas en su cintura.

— Yo a ti, lamento haber tardado, estaba lejos.— Le hablo cerca del rostro.

— Esta bien, solamente temía que te hubiera sucedido algo, pero ahora estamos juntos.— Ambos sonrieron.

— ¿¡Mina!? ¿Que sucedió aquí?.— Pregunto Mitzuki viendo el piso con sangre.

— Una situación difícil, como tu dices.— Y luego su amiga miro al chico detrás de ella.

— ¡Es el ninja renegado! Pidamos ayuda.— Mina negó y la detuvo.

— No, no, no. El es bueno y mi novio...— Espero la reacción de ella.

Mitzuki la miro de arriba a abajo.

— Tu no estas de vacaciones ¿verdad?.— Ella le sonrió disculpándose.— Agh, mmm... Supongo que te iras.—

— Bueno, eso depende si las demás personas del pueblo lo reconocen, si no, podríamos hacer un descanso aquí ¿no?.— Lo miro y el asintió.— ¿Le dirás a alguien?.—

— ...¿Somos amigas o no?.— Le paso un brazo por el cuello y sonrió.— Deberán compartir habitación, pero no creo que sea un problema.— Le guiño un ojo y Mina negó.

— No, no es como piensas.— Aclaro moviendo una mano.

Mitzuki rió.

— Aun.—

— Ven, te mostrare la habitación, me queda una hora de turno todavía.— Mina tomo la mano de el mano y lo guió.— Ponte cómodo.—

Pero el la abrazo por atrás y dejo su cabeza en su hombro.

— Me quedare contigo abajo, no me separare ahora.— Le dio un beso en el cuello y la siguió piso abajo.

La Uchiha tomo una silla y la dejo junto a ella, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar hasta que alguien entro.

— Buenas noches, ¿que necesita?.— Pregunto ella tomando un lápiz.

Utakata la miro con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada al verla siendo tan cordial, amable y social con otras personas, después de todo, aun recordaba la impresión que le había dejado la primera vez que se vieron en esa misión.

— Una habitación, por favor.— Hablo y entonces Mina finalmente noto quienes eran debajo de esas ropas normales.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con un rostro hermoso de un único ojo azul visible y de cabellos rubios, su acompañante simplemente usaba una capucha que tapaba su rostro.

No, definitivamente no tocarían a Utakata, ya que el era el Jinchuriki de seis colas.

— Tienen suerte, hay una disponible.— Les sonrió y escribió algo en un papel que le dio a su novio.— ¿Podrías buscar esto por favor?.— El la miro y tomo el papel, al leerlo se levanto y desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¡Eso es genial!.— Dijo el encapuchado.

— ¿Vienen de muy lejos?.— Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa no notable mientras pedia sus firmas.

— Se podría decir.— Hablo el rubio, Deidara, tomando el lapiz.

— ¿Son ninjas? Se ven fuertes.— Rio como colegiala.

— Se podría decir.— Respondió cortante el de rostro visible, mientras su compañero solamente la observaba.

— ¡Ey, Mina!.— Mitzuki apareció y por la mirada que le dio entendió que no debería estar allí.— Oh, em, si.— Se fue.

— Bueno, la habitación que tienen es la mía, suertudos que justo esta noche me voy.— Les sonrió con burla en los ojos y les dio la llave.— ¡Que disfruten su estadía!.— Tomo la katana de debajo del mostrador, se la colgó en la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo.

— Me temo que eso no es posible ¿donde esta tu amigo?.— Pregunto el encapuchado.

— Lejos de aquí.— Y con eso lo golpeo en la cara.

Salio rápidamente de allí y de la aldea, observando el rostro preocupado de Mitzuki por la ventana, pero Mina le sonrió, levanto su dedo meñique y le guiño un ojo.

— ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI!.— Grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando a los ninjas.

— Rayos.— Exclamo el rubio.

— Parece que tenemos mas problemas ahora ¿no sempai?.—

— Agh, si Tobi.—

Mina salio de la aldea para alcanzar a su novio que ya había huido hace varios minutos agradeciendo que los ninjas los retardaran. Aprovechando ese tiempo dejo las mejores trampas y pistas falsas que sabia que podía hacer, y luego se decidió a huir. Sopresivamente hubo una explosión, pero para tranquilidad de ella estaba bastante lejos de su posición, estaba a salvo.

— Mina.— Ella se sobresalto por la sorpresa, estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque.— Soy yo.— Ella suspiro alegre al ver a su novio y se acerco tomando su rostro para besarlo.

— Oh, cariño, parece que siempre seremos prófugos.—

Y ambos comenzaron a correr tomados de las manos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19 Villa de los Renegados**

— Creo que estamos a salvo.— Dijo Utakata, habían pasado horas huyendo y cambiando la orientación del camino.

— Si, por suerte.— Ambos se habían detenido y Mina lo miro algo triste.— Tenia miedo.— Lo abrazo fuertemente y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

Utakata la miro apenado y le devolvió el abrazo.

— Lamento que te haga pasar estos momentos, que estés siempre preocupada por mi.— Suspiro.— Deberíamos buscar un lugar alejado de todo para instalarnos, pero luego, primero debemos acostumbrarnos a esta vida de huir juntos.—

— Y eso que creen que estoy muerta, sino seria el doble de trabajo.— Trato de bromear, pero el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

— Hay un lugar en donde nos podemos quedar por ahora, allí nunca va nadie, podemos pasar un tiempo hasta encontrar otro lugar.— Mina lo miro expectante.— Pero debemos ir al lugar mas alejado del País de las Rocas.—

— ¿Que esperamos? Vamos.— Dijo sonriente y el asintió conforme.

— Estamos en la aldea del sonido, tenemos un viaje largo.— Y confirmando que tenían todo lo necesario con ellos empezaron con el viaje.

Ya para la noche ya habían llegado al País de las Rocas, pero no estaban ni cerca de la aldea y menos del lugar a llegar, pero decidieron acampar en una cueva para recuperar energías.

— ¿Eres feliz con esto?.— Pregunto repentinamente Utakata mientras sostenía a su novia entre sus piernas.

— Lo soy porque estoy contigo.— Miro el cielo estrellado a través de la entrada del lugar.

— Pero tienes que andar huyendo.— Le beso la mejilla.— Y no debe ser la vida que esperabas, pero yo quiero darte lo mejor.—

— Oye, tal vez no es como lo imaginaba, pero no es malo. Estoy con la persona que amo conociendo otro países, recorriendolos mientras nos divertimos y conocemos otra gente ¿donde esta lo malo en eso? Se podría decir que la única piedra seria Akatsuki, pero es algo que fácilmente superaremos.— Se dio la vuelta y se acomodo sobre sus piernas y lo beso.— No me iré y no me arrepentiré de mi decisión, estoy orgullosa de lo que hice por nuestro amor.— Le dijo pegando sus frentes.— ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta?.—

— No digas tonterías.— Paso una mano por su cabello y atrajo su rostro para besarla.— Te amo.—

— También te am-.— Pero el continuo besandola.

Bajo sus manos por su espalda acariciándola por sobre la ropa y luego se detuvo en su cintura pegándola con un seco movimiento a la suya. Mina ahogo un jadeo en sus bocas, acaricio sus suaves y fuertes hombros para bajar un poco por su espalda para sentir su cuerpo un poco mas caliente.

Utakata rompió el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire y hablar.

— Creo que nuestra primera vez juntos merece un mejor lugar.—

— Opino igual.— Dijo Mina con los ojos cerrados y acomodo la yukata de su novio.— Pero eres tentador.— El sonrió y rio muy levemente.

— Entiendo el sentimiento.— Le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.— Lo mejor seria descansar ¿no?.—

— Supongo.— Rió y se bajo de el, para así ambos acostarse en el suelo abrazados, no sin antes apagar el fuego que habían encendido.

— Mina, Mina.— Le susurro Utakata al oído.

— ¿Hm? ¿Que? ¿Que hora es?.— Pregunto queriendo seguir durmiendo.

— Hora de levantarse y seguir con el viaje.— Le corrió el cabello del rostro.

— Agh...de acuerdo.— Se sentó, se ato el cabello en una coleta y luego de ambos comer algo salieron de la cueva tomando una ruta para evitar cualquier aldea.— ¿Que es este lugar al que vamos?.—

— Se le llama: La Villa de los Renegados, allí van los que escapan de sus aldeas.— Ella lo miro y el supo lo que pensaba.— No dejan entrar a nadie peligroso.— Le sonrió tranquilo.— Tengo una casa allí, viví un año, sera nuestro respaldo.—

— Osea que...¿en algún momento podemos vivir allí?.— Utakata la miro preguntándose si decía lo que pensaba.

— ¿Dices como para hacer algún día una familia?.— Ella se sonrojo y asintió.— Por supuesto, es lo que mas deseo.— Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

Ahora mas motivada Mina aumento la velocidad y ya al final del día estaban muy cerca del lugar esperado, así que al día siguiente se despertaron temprano y para plena tarde llegaron.

— ¿Donde esta?.— Pregunto Mina mirando hasta que entendió y levando dos dedos.— ¡Kai!.— Y lentamente la enorme puerta gruesa del lugar se mostró con los gruesos y altísimos muros.— Vaya, esta bien protegido.—

Utakata avanzo y empujo con fuerza la puerta haciendo sonar una campana. Se escucharon varias voces al otro lado y se vio un ojo asomándose por un agujero, igual a una canica comparada a la imponente fortaleza, y luego desapareció.

— Abran.— Ambas partes de la puerta se abrieron y diez hombres se dejaron ver con tres mujeres con armas.

— ¡Utakata!.— Dijo feliz una chica acercándose y abrazándolo por el brazos, Mina la miro con incredulidad.

— Pasen, rápido.— Les dijo un hombre.

— Rika, suéltame.— Se zafo del abrazo de la chica viendo la figura de Mina dejarlo.

— ¿Quien eres?.— Cinco hombres la rodearon mientras cerraban la puerta y ponían el genjutsu.

— Mina.— Contesto mirándolos a todos.

— ¿Apellido?.— Pidió el mas joven.

— ...Uchiha.— Todos se vieron sorprendidos, y dos se alejaron un paso.— Konoha cree que estoy muerta, que me mato Akatsuki.—

Utakata se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura.

— Es mi novia, se fue de la aldea para poder estar conmigo, no es mala, tampoco peligrosa.— Mina también lo abrazo.

— Ya veo.— Uno de los hombres con una cicatriz horizontal en la frente se acerco— Soy Fudo , bienvenida a la Villa de los Renegados.— Le tendió la mano, ella la miro y luego con una sonrisa la tomo estrechándola.

¿Este era su nuevo hogar?.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 Pruebas **

— Es una bonita casa.— Dijo Mina al día siguiente cuando se despertó.

— En un principio no quería quedarme, pero no se podía negar que era un buen lugar de respaldo y la compre.— La miro levantarse con sus manos detrás de la cabeza recostado en la cama.— Necesita algunas mejoras.—

— No, solo limpieza.— Rió.

— Ademas de eso.—

— ¿Como te enteraste de este lugar?.— Se sentó junto a el.

— Bueno, ¿viste la chica de ayer? Rika.— Mina gruño internamente.

— Si...—

— Su padres fueron ninjas renegados, y ella nació aquí, estaba en una misión en busca de alguna provisiones cuando me encontró a tres meses de haberme ido de Kirigakure. Me trajo y me presento el lugar.— Ella asintió.

— Ya veo, fue pura casualidad.— Utakata asintió.

Ambos salieron de la casa y le fue mostrando los diferentes lugares y negocios.

— Allí es donde los niños entrenan, se podría decir la: Academia Ninja.— Mina sonrió y miro a los niños y niñas entrenar.

— ¿Como gana este lugar el dinero?.— Se pregunto, porque los profesores debían ser pagados y la gente debía tener dinero para comprar en los negocios.

— Los hijos de los renegados o los renegados, bajo un mascaras y otras cosas, van a las grandes aldeas, pero no tanto como Suna o Konoha, y ofrecen sus servicios como ninjas. Ademas hacen muchas otras cosas, pero estaría hasta mañana nombrándolas.— Continuaron caminando.— Allí es la torre principal, una persona de cada familia va para tomar decisiones, siempre gana la mayoría.—

— Interesante.— Dijo mirando todo.

— ¡Utakata!.— La chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes apareció y se le colgó al brazo.— Estas muy lindo, te extrañe en todo este tiempo que no te vi.— Hizo un puchero.

— Mm, disculpa ¿podrías descolgarte del brazo de mi novio?.— Hablo rápidamente Mina.

Rika la miro de arriba a abajo e hizo lo dicho.

— Eres fea.— Le saco la lengua y se fue.

— Esa chica...que no me agarre en un mal día.— Gruño volteando el rostro, y algunos de los hombres que la habían recibido el día anterior rieron al ver la escena.

— Utakata, ven.— Lo llamo Fudo, Mina le toco el hombro y dejo que fuera.— ¡Tu novia también!.— Ella se sorprendió y troto hasta allí.— ¿Mina, no?.—

— Si.—

— Ellos son Futa, mi hijo.— Un chico rubio de ojos azules movió su cabeza en saludo.— El es Kano, mi hermano, y su hijo Kiyoshi.— Ambos también rubios de ojos azules, pero el hijo mas alto que el padre.

— Un placer.— Hizo una leve reverencia.

— Queremos probarte.— Dijo Fudo.— En lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y jutsus.—

— Mmm...¿por que?.— Los miro desconfiada.

— Para saber tus habilidades, y si podrías enseñarles a los niños como defenderse y a la aldea.— Le explico.

— Hazlo, no es para nada malo, yo lo hice en mi momento.— Utakata le sonrió y ella acepto.

— Primero Kiyoshi, cuerpo a cuerpo.— Este dio un paso, parecía demasiado serio, le iba a caer bien.

— Sígueme.— Se alejaron un poco de la Villa, pero dentro de los muros, y llegaron a un campo abierto sin pasto por el mucho uso que le daban.— ¿Lista?.— Mina asintió.

Ella se sorprendió al ver su velocidad, el corrió hacia ella y ya lo tenia en frente, así que se tiro a un costado evitándolo por poco. Dio una vuelta en el suelo y se paro para continuar, pero no lo vio, así que al levantar la vista el estaba por caer sobre ella, Mina levanto un brazo y absorbió el golpe de la patada, luego lo empujo lejos de ella.

— Okey, si así va a hacer...— Se acuclillo y distribuyo su chakra por todo el lugar, como varias veces había hecho antes.— Mejor sentir cada movimiento que verlo.— Y desde allí pudo evitar cada golpe y rió ante el seño fruncido de Kiyoshi.

— ¿Como cambiaste tanto?.— Pregunto deteniendo el puño de ella, y Mina el de el.

— Oh, solo simples truquitos. Seras rápido, pero no sabes ver o sentir que hay algo diferente en todo el lugar.— Y tirándose hacia atrás lo pateo.

El trastabillo y le lanzo una kunai, Mina saco rápidamente la katana y la desvió con un rápido movimiento.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente!.— Dijo Kano interviniendo.— Pasaste.— Le dijo a ella.

Asintió y guardo la katana para acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Futa?.— Pregunto y el asintio.

— Exacto, es mi turno.— Mina se quito la katana y se la tendió a Utakata.— Sera complicado con tu sharingan.—

— Oh, no te preocupes, no lo usare.— Dijo ella, el la miro confundido.

— Me esta subestimando muy pronto, señorita.—

Mina rió.

— No lo hago por ti, no te creas tanto. Es por mi salud.— Al oir eso Utakata se sobresalto un poco.

— ¿Salud?.— Pregunto con la cabeza muy levemente inclinada hacia un lado.

— A largo plazo puedo quedar ciega.— El frunció el seño.— Es algo que todos saben.—

— ¿Comenzamos?.— Pregunto Futa.

— Si, vamos.— Acepto ella.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, fueron unos segundos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Mina hizo un jutsu de fuego, pero Futa lo contrarresto con uno de agua, ante esto golpeo el suelo una ola de electricidad recorrió todo el suelo, principalmente el que estaba mojado.

— ¡Rayos!.— Futa salto a un árbol.

— Fuuton: Técnica de la onda de choque.— Una ola expansiva de viento fue contra el desestabilizandolo mientra se cubría los ojos, pero al abrirlos ella ya no estaba allí.

Miro a su primo que miraba todo serio sin siquiera darle una pista de donde estaba. De repente oyo un ruido de hojas detrás de el, se volteo esperando verla, pero por el contrario, recibió un golpe del otro lado.

Futa la miro desde el suelo mientras ella enrollaba un hilo transparente que se encontraba atado a una ramita que produjo el ruido.

— ¿Cuando...?.— La miro confundido apoyándose en sus brazos.

— Una buena ninja nunca revela sus secretos.— Le guiño un ojo y bajo de un salto.— Entonces fue un empate y una que vencí.—

— Bien hecho.— Le dijo Utakata con una leve sonrisa.

— Muy impresionante.— Dijeron ambos hermanos.

— Veras, ahora que vimos tus habilidades, queremos que entrenes a un grupo especial de niños.— Le dijo Fudo.— Nosotros conseguimos dinero filtrando información de aldea en aldea, y para eso necesitamos buenos espías y ninjas. Nos gustaría que te convirtieras en profesora de ellos.—

— V-vaya.— No lo esperaba.— Nunca he enseñado antes.— Kano sonrió.

— Te acompañare en los primeros días, luego te acostumbraras. ¿Lo harías?.— Ella lo sopeso unos segundos y luego miro a Utakata.

— ¿Te parece?.— El le dio un beso en la cabeza.

— Si te gusta la idea hazlo, tendrás mi apoyo.—

— De acuerdo.— Acepto y todos asintieron satisfechos.

— Bienvenida, oficialmente, a nuestra aldea.— Le sonrió Futa tomando su mano y besándola a pesar del disgusto de Utakata.— No dudo que nos llevaremos bien.—


End file.
